Missing Pieces
by TooGayToCare
Summary: A Choni Fanfic starting from their first onscreen appearance together in the Drag Race of 2x06, and finishing... I don't know where yet. Contains more detail for the scenes shown, but also fill in the gaps chapters for stuff that is missed onscreen. Updates every Tuesday and Friday, (AEST time).Enjoy!
1. Ch1 The First Encounter

Everyone was gathered near Herk Harvey bridge, awaiting the start of the race. The Southsiders were all there, but there were some Northside teens watching too. Red-head Cheryl Blossom sat with her fellow Riverdale high students, Kevin, Reggie, Betty and Veronica as the racers prepared to start.

It was to be a face off between Jughead Jones of the Serpents and his best mate, Archie Andrews on one side, and the two Goolie thugs on the other; a race to determine the future of the South Side.

If the Goolies won, the Southside was theirs. The Serpents had to move on, find new territory. But if Jughead and the Serpents won, well, the Goolies had to back off- stop their drug dealing and skip town.

Cheryl looked around at the crowd of people, smirking from her position on Kevin's car.

"NOT the kind of drag race I ever saw myself going to, but at least the guys are hottt", Kev remarked smiling, just as Cheryl saw the two other girls push off the car and walk towards where Jughead and Archie were standing.

Betty moved around, checking the boy's car, while Veronica checked on her boyfriend. Cheryl wrinkled her nose as Archie and Veronica embraced. They were too sappy and dramatic, she decided.

She noticed the Serpents standing around a car as well, keeping an eye on the Goolies. Cheryl saw, for the first time, a serpent girl hanging around with them.

Now, it's not that she was sexist or anything, she just hadn't realised they even allowed girls with the serpents, especially girls that size. The serpent was tiny compared to the rest of them, and with the pink hair, you'd almost think she was a joke. But everything else about this girl screamed bad-ass; from the leather Serpent jacket to the piercings and scrappy jeans, this girl was Southside through and through.

Cheryl was jolted from her thoughts when she saw the girl looking over at her. She looked away as the girl smirked, embarrassed to have been caught staring. Luckily, she saw Tall Boy, the Serpent traitor Jughead was so mad with, step out onto the road in between the rival groups, drawing the serpents attention elsewhere.

"Let's get started!" He hollered. The racers moved towards their cars, and Cheryl slipped down of the one she was sitting on as an idea hit her. Grabbing her red cloth, she walked towards the racers as Jughead and Malachai shook hands, confirming the course.

She stepped onto the road, in between the cars as the racers started up their cars. The tiny serpent girl moved towards her frowning.

"Uh.., I usually do the honors..." the pink-haired girl said, looking her up and down.

"Not today, Cha Cha", Cheryl replied, smirking, as she pushed past the Serpent, "I was born for this moment."

"Ready?" She checked, before holding her hands up above her head, grasping the flag in one, and then pushing her hands behind her, and leaning back as the cars sped off, dust swirling after them.

She turned around to watch them go, smirking once again at the little serpent who stood watching as she made her way back to her friends.

She didn't see the mysterious girl again for a while, even though something about her was just so... curious, and Cheryl couldn't help but want to see her again.

\\--/

 _Hey guys!! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my new fic. This will end up being a collection of more detailed Choni scenes, and also extra scenes to fill in the gaps in the story. Yes, I am aware there are multiple other fics with a similar idea, buuuuuut hopefully this fic will fulfill its purpose and capture a different side of Choni's story._

 _Also, feel free to comment or PM me ideas/characters/feedback. I may not be sticking to the storyline exactly, I haven't decided yet, but I want you guys to enjoy reading this fic as much I enjoyed writing it._

 _Hugs!!_

 _-G_

 _P.S._

 _I need a title for the story. For now I'm just gonna be sticking with the current one, but I don't like I very much. Maybe once I get a few more chapters up you guys can help me decide?_


	2. Ch2 Battle of Wills

Riverdale High was not where the Serpents belonged. Walking through the front doors only solidified that fact. They were greeted primarily with stares from Northside students, some curious, some scared, but all of them with lingering hostility.

The Southsiders were very obviously unwelcome at Riverdale, and that was to be expected. Southside High was where they belonged, and after it was shut down, well, let's just say no one was too happy about it.

Except maybe Jughead. He just wanted an excuse to be near his on/off girlfriend, Betty Cooper, for a while. And yeah, Toni got that, but he probably should have looked a little bit less excited to be back on the Northside.

He would get to see his friends though, except sooner than he thought.

Veronica was waiting in the corridoor for the transfer students to arrive, and she smiled when she saw them.

"Friends", she said, and Toni almost burst out laughing. Almost. This girl was so fake. There was no way she actually wanted them there.

"On behalf of the students and faculty here at Riverdale High, welcome your new school!". She smiled forcefully again.

"To ease this transition, I've set up a registration desk, where you can collect your locker assignments, class schedules, and a list of sports and extra curriculars."

Toni looked at the table, before looking back up at the girl sceptically as she continued speaking.

"We encourage each and every one of you to drink deeply from the cup that is fair Riverdale."

Toni smirked and saw Jughead wearing a similar expression. He obviously wasn't buying this girls act either.

Suddenly they were interupted by a voice Toni thought she recognized.

"Stand down, Eva Perone" she heard, and looked up to see the red-head from the drag race at strutting down the stairs like she owned the place, that Reggie asshole by her side. They were followed by the schools cheerleaders and the football team, the Bulldogs, who matched the pairs annoyed expressions.

The girl looked like she was on the war path, her face set in a frown.

"There's the school spirit I so fondly remember", she heard Juggie say from his position next to her. The guys beside her stepped forward, preparing themselves for the incoming conflict.

Veronica sighed. "Cheryl", she said coldly as the red-head reached them, "no one invited Fascit Barbie to the party."

"Wrong Veronica", the girl replied, "no one invited Southside Scum to our school. Listen up, Ragamuffins", she continued, staring the Southsiders down, "I will not allow Riverdale High's above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms that are overcrowded with, "she stopped, seemingly searching for the right word, "underachievers".

"So please, do us all a favour and find some other school to deface," she finished, smiling thinly.

Finally, Toni had had enough. How dare this prejudiced Northside bitch stand here insulting them. It wasn't any fault of their's that their beloved school had been shut down, and this girl seemed to have absolutely no respect for how displaced the Southsiders were feeling.

"How about you come over here and say that to my face," she hissed, stepping forward into the no-mans land that had formed between the opposing groups.

"Happily, Queen of the Buskers", the taller girl replied, moving to meet her.

"Okay guys, everyone," Archie interrupted as the two girls continued to stare each other down.

"How about we just put our Northside-Southside differences apart and start over? A new slate?"

"Uh, you don't speak for the Bulldogs, Andrews," Reggie cut in, " and need I remind you that these evil snakes showed up at your place trying to kick your ass"

Sweet Pea pushed past Toni, almost lunging at the offensive asshole, his face a mask of contempt.

"And we'll finish what we started", he threatened, as Fangs and Jug moved to hold him back.

"Ok, I am so over the toxic masculinity in this hallway right now," Veronica stated from her place by the desk.

Thankfully, before anyone else could speak Principal Weatherby appeared from behind Reggie.

"Alright. That's enough. Now everyone get to class," he said, looking frustrated.

Sweet Pea finally shook the guys off, and pushed past the Northside jerks. The rest of them following behind him. Toni gave Cheryl one last look, as if to say "you better not try anything" as she passed the taller girl.

The rest of the day went by with very little confrontation, but Toni caught that red-headed bitch staring at her angrily a number of times in class, and couldn't help wondering what was up with her.

\\--/

 _Hello again!_

 _I hope this chapter was better than the last one, I have been trying to improve my writing for you guys._

 _Firstly, b_ _ig thanks to JPOTdaBeast for being my very first review, and my first like! Your support is greatly appreciated!! Also, to answer your question... read this chapter. But seriously, I will be doing a switchy thing, where every first chapter is Cheryl's perpective, and every second chapter is Toni's. There may end up being some special cases where I want certain chapters to be in a certain perspective, but apart from that, yeah, I'm sticking to the rule._

 _Also, I will be having a regular posting time: Every Tuesday, 4:30pm my time. I'm in Australia, so sorry if you guys are all asleep._ _These first few chapters won't be following any schedule, since I'm still working on readjusting my day to include some writing time._

 _Goodbye for now_

 _\- G_


	3. Ch3 Better Half

"That's it, enjoy your couples only weekend; kisses to all! Goodbye now", Cheryl told Jughead as she hung up the phone. Almost immediately, she started checking her hair, touching her make-up; anything to calm herself back down, to keep her famous HBIC mask in place.

Cheryl didn't like doing things like that. Ruining people's relationships, messing up their lives, but sometimes it was necessary. Because they rejected her, but it wasn't even the public humiliation that she had the biggest problem with. It was the reminder that she didn't have anyone: didn't have anyone who cared enough check if she was ok, or make sure she had a ride home, or sit with her at lunch, or even just talk to her when she was having a bad day. There was no one in Cheryl's life who really cared about her.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't realise there was anyone else in the bathroom until they spoke.

"Did you just tell Jughead that Archie and Betty kissed?"

It was the damn serpent girl, the pink-haired one from the drag race.

"Yes", Cheryl said brightly, not even turning to look at the nosy other girl, "so what if I did?"

"Did you, at least, have a reason?"

Oh god, the serpent was turning towards her now, expecting an answer. Cheryl didn't understand why she was so curious. It was starting to get on her nerves.

"Oh, that's right, you're new here", she said, putting her lipstick down and turning to face the smaller girl, "Hi!!", she said smiling with false brightness, "I'm Cheryl Blossom, A.K.A, Cheryl Bombshell, which means, I need to reasons. I simply, am. Feel free to tremble," she finished smugly, knowing that at least the girl would back off now.

She turned back towards the mirror expecting the girl to leave, while instead, she readjusted her bag on her shoulder and stepped closer to Cheryl.

"I've got a better idea", she remarked calmly, moving to place her hand on Cheryl's upper arm, as they both looked down at the hand, Cheryl surprised at how bold the girl was being.

"How about you tell me what's bothering you, because, clearly, you're in a lot of pain", the serpent girl continued.

Cheryl stopped, glaring down at the girl's hand on her arm. For a second, she actually considered taking to this girl, opening up to her, spilling her heart out for all the world to see.

But then, she mentally kicked herself. Cheryl knew she could never do that, not to this girl, not to anyone, especially not a serpent. Because everytime she did, they saw her for who she was, with all her flaws, her issues, her pain, and they ran. They ran and didn't look back.

So instead, she did what she always has, and pushes them away, hurting anyone before they get close enough to hurt her.

"Get your SAPPHIC serpent hands OFF my body!" she demanded icily, her voice rising almost to a screech. She quickly shrugged off the other girls hand, and stormed out the door.

This girl didn't know her, and Cheryl wanted to keep it that way. She hurried down the corridoor, tears forming in her eyes. Luckily, there was no one around. Class must have started again, but that was the furthest thing from Cheryl's mind as she almost ran for the school's front doors, feeling panicked and slightly claustrophobic, even in the emptiness of the hallway.

Once outside, she turned the corner, rushing out onto the street, before forcing herself to slow down. Cheryl knew the last thing she needed was for one of the people driving past to stop and ask why she wasn't in school. Not that anyone would care enough, she reminded herself.

Sometimes, she missed being younger, playing with Jason, one of the only people who ever cared for her. She missed him so much, every single day. His laugh, his smile, the way he always protected her, even from herself. He would sit with her at lunch, talk to her when she was lonely, and he was the only person she let hug her. He had always been her better half.

She stopped moving along the foot path, and turned off into the forest that had started to appear on the side of the road. She could barely see through the tears, but that didn't matter.

Finally, rounding a corner, Cheryl reached the only place she had ever felt safe. It was a little clearing in the middle of the woods, surrounded by a thicket of trees. She had stumbled upon the little sanctuary while playing hide and seek with Jason as a child, and it was one of the only places she felt truly safe. Sighing she sat down on the grass, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her shirt, before mentally berating herself for ruining a perfectly good piece of clothing.

She almost laughed at herself. She new Jason would have. He never understood her need to look her best, all the time. To him, jeans and his Bulldogs jacket was as fancy as it got, unless Mummy and Daddy had forced him into a suit.

Suddenly, Cheryl felt tired. Emotionally exhausted, and leaning back against a tree behind her, she quickly fell asleep.

Waking up about 4 hours later, she freaked out. The sun was starting to set, and she needed to get home. Home.. Thistlehouse wasn't her home, not really. Not with her murderous mother, and the ghostly remants of her father and brother still haunting the house. She didn't really have a home. But nonetheless, she did need to head off, and go find a cleaner, more comfortable place to sleep, she thought, dusting off her skirt. And food, she realised.

She left her little, peaceful place, getting out her headphones as she walked, and playing her go-to sad song, one she seemed to listen to a lot.

And so she began the mundane trek across town to the house of horrors she called home.

\\--/

 _Hello again!_

 _Another like today!! So to celebrate, here is the next chapter. So far, I have up to Chapter 7 written, and up to Chapter 12 planned. Plans change though, and I'm open to suggestions._

 _I was wondering the other day: Has CW started filming S3 yet? Is there a release date?? At the moment, I marked the release date as October 11, since that was around when S2 was released, I think._

 _As an Australian, we don't have CW here, so I'm currently relying on instagram feeds from both the cast and the official Riverdale account. Is there any more up to date ways for me to check these things?_

 _Anyway, that's all from me for now. Bye!!_

 _\- G_


	4. Ch4 Enigma

The day after the incident in the bathroom with the self proclaimed, red-headed "bombshell", Toni saw her sitting alone in the cafeteria during lunch.

"Hey Juggie?", she asked the serpent boy sitting next to her, "What's her deal? The Blossom girl, I mean."

"Huh? Oh Cheryl. Yeah, don't mess with her, Toni," he replied, looking away from Betty, who was sitting next to him, well, almost as on top of him, kissing his neck.

"Ohhh she's the one with the brother, and that vendetta with.., oh gross, can you, like, get a room?!" she exclaimed, tearing her gaze away from the red-head to look at the pair.

"Oh yeah, Jug, turns out this is actually a public place, dude," she heard Sweet Pea say, "I know you love your girl and all, but maybe showing her just how much is something you could do when we aren't around? Or even just when we're not in the school cafeteria, you know, with a bunch of wierd-as horny teens..."

"Of which you are one, perv," Fangs remarked, while Sweets scowled at him. Toni burst out laughing at his moody expression, before the rest of them cracked up too.

"Douches," he muttered, causing them to laugh even harder.

Sweet Pea, Fangs and her had known each other their entire lives. Sweets and Toni had joined the Serpents together, aged 14, learnt to ride motorcycles together, got their very first tatoos together. Fangs hadn't joined the Serpents until a few years later, since his parents had been very firm that they didn't want that life for him. But being with the Serpents was like having one big family, they had each other's backs, and she considered those guys her brothers. Stupid, crazy brothers, but brothers nonetheless.

Neither Sweet Pea nor Toni had any parents, or immediate family, since Sweet Pea was given up soon after he was born, and Toni's parents were long gone. It was a long story, and not something she enjoyed talking about.

"You assholes are so mean," Betty said annoyed, looking up from her position, square on Jughead's lap now, "can't you leave us to make out in piece?!"

"Can't YOU leave us to eat our lunch without wanting to throw up?" Sweet Pea asked. The Cooper girl sighed, resigned to the fact that this wasn't something she was gonna win. "Just don't look then!"

"Not looking, not looking, not looking, not looking..." Toni muttered, purposely looking anywhere but at the couple on the seat next to her. So she instead let her gaze drift around the cafeteria, stopping halfway to inspect the red-head she was so curious about.

She looked the girl up and down, almost like she had done at the drag race that day. Cheryl sat regally, looking almost like she owned the school, which given her familiy's immense wealth and ties to literally everything in Riverdale, probably wasn't far from the truth.

She had stunning red hair, which was draped over her left shoulder, and a little gold brooch adorned the other side of her top. She had on black leather pants and bright red Louis Vuitton heels, which matched perfectly to her cropped top and matte lipstick, something she had noticed the girl wore everywhere.

Suddenly the girl turned, fidgeting slightly, as if she could feel Toni's eyes on her. Meeting the Serpents curious gaze, she smirked slightly before turning back to her lunch.

Suddenly Toni stood up, and much to the surprise of her friends, and pretty much the whole school, sat down at the table, across from Cheryl.

The girl looked at her in surprise, clearly uncomfortable with the unexpected presence.

"Hey," the girl just looked at her. "Cheryl Bombshell, right?" Still nothing.

"Ok well, I'm Toni. Toni Topaz. Anyway, if you remember the drag race, turns out, since it didn't officially finish, everything's staying the same. Or at least, that's what my friend Fangs said. But he can't really be trusted. There was this one time where..." The girl looked taken aback, and more than a little bit confused, as Toni continued talking to her, waiting for the red-head to say something.

"Why are you being nice to me?" The girl asked finally, interupting her spiel about the time Fangs stuck his finger in an electric sharpner.

"Because...," Toni started, looking down at the table between them. "Because I want to be you friend." She looked up, meeting the other girls gaze, holding back the smirk that was fighting it's way onto her lips. "Oh and, you know friendship is mutual, right?"

"Well, I don't want you to be," Cheryl said abruptly, pushing back her chair and standing up. "Leave me alone, Scum."

Toni just sat there, unsurprised by the reaction. "Mutual, Bombshell!" She called after the girls retreating form.

Sighing, she moved back to her spot next to Jughead, as Fangs spoke up.

"Something wrong, Topaz?" he queried, smirking.

"Unhappy in love??" Sweets added, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Laying her head on the table, she gave them both the finger, before replying, "she looked lonely..."

"Woah, Topaz! Nevermind. Please don't go there. You don't like this girl," Sweet Pea said, waving his hands in her face, as if to remove all memories of what had just happened.

Fangs widened his eyes, before grinning.

"Toni has a crush!!" He whisper-yelled. "On the crazy girl!!"

"Fuck off," she replied, getting up from the table and walking off in the direction Cheryl had gone.

"Go get your girl!!"

\\--/

 _Bonjour, mes amies!_

 _Yes, I know I missed my posting time, I'm sorry. I have a concert tonight for my Pipes and Drums band._

 _Here is Chapter 4!! I'm really starting to get into the story and the increase in support helps. Thanks once again to JPOTdaBeast. Your support continues to amaze me._

 _Now, I have to go tune up. Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the last, but it's the first one not based on the actual script, so I'm still getting used to writing from my own ideas._

 _Love y'all,_

 _-G_


	5. Author Note: Updating

AUTHOR NOTE:

Ok, so I have been considering updating twice a week, instead of only once, just because I have quite a lot of stuff written already, and I want to be publishing chapters for you guys more often.

The other update day would end up being Friday, because I get home from school early.

Anyway, the only issue with that is that i want the story to last until we start getting teasers for S3, or even until S3 starts, so that I can just keep going, without having to take a break in writing this.

So, let me know what you guys think:

More updates?

Thanks heaps for all the reviews and PMs, you guys are the best and your support is incredible.

Love you guys,

\- G


	6. Ch5 Love, Choni

Walking back to Thistlehouse after school gave Cheryl time to think about the past day. It hadn't been a good one.

In first period, she had to take the seat next to a giant serpent guy, who seemed both attracted to, and disgusted by her. She ended up basically telling him to fuck off, and got a detention to match.

Then, straight after break, she made the substitute teacher cry. It wasn't on purpose, the teacher was a nervous wreck anyway. And she was definitely unfit to teach a bunch of teenagers. Everyone knows teenagers are like tax collecters. They find your weaknesses, and exploit them.

And then, to top it all off, the crazy Serpent girl sat with her at lunch. Why? Cheryl couldn't tell, but she knew there was no way the girl actually wanted to be friends.

The problem was though, Cheryl almost wanted her to be telling the truth. It had been a long time since Cheryl had had real, proper friends, as a pose to lackeys and sidekicks. Most of the time people just wanted to use her; for her money, or her status, or for popularity. But this Serpent had seemed almost.. genuine. And there was no denying the wierd connection she felt with the girl. The pink-haired serpent always seemed to draw her attention, and Cheryl couldn't understand why.

Saved from her thoughts by the sight of Thistlehouse' imposing dark oak double doors, Cheryl involuntarily shivered. THIS was where she lived, where she slept. THIS was her home, this house of horrors. She couldn't wait until she was eighteen. It was only in a few months afterall, but it would mean she could finally leave Thistlehouse, leave Riverdale, and start a new life, one where the name Cheryl Blossom didn't cause people to shudder in fear. She wanted to start over, which is what she had tried to do when burning down Thornhill. But, of course, it just resulted in more abuse from her nightmare of a mother.

"Cheryl?" she heard the demon call. "Why are you standing outside like that? We can't have people thinking you've gone mad."

"There's no one around, Mother. No one in their right mind would come this close to our house," she said, opening the front door, and pushing past her mother, up the stairs to her bedroom.

Upon arrival, she sat down on the bed, slipping her shoes off, and moving to place them by the closet. She sat down at the desk in her room, getting out the days homework, and deciding to start on her comparative literature essay first.

After a few hours, she heard a car pull up in the drive, a door slam, and then the sound of someone knocking on the thick front doors, the sound reverberating throughout the house.

Moving to the window, Cheryl saw another one of the men that has been visiting Thistlehouse recently. This time, it was Hal Cooper. A married man. But she imagined her mother wouldn't care. She would just take the money and never tell a soul what had happened.

Not wanting to be in the same house as her mother anymore, Cheryl got changed, deciding to go find an escape from reality.

She headed downstairs, past the living room where her mother and Hal were sitting, and, grabbing the set of car keys hanging on a hook by the door, Cheryl made her way down the drive to where her red convertible was parked.

Hopping in and starting the engine, she took off down the street, heading towards her escape for tonight: The Bijou.

Arriving at the movie theatre, Cheryl bought tickets for the new movie that was showing, Love, Simon. It seemed like an alright movie, though she preferred the space travel, or super spy type movies: the ones that were about as unrealistic as they could get.

Moving to order a drink, she heard a now familiar voice behind her.

"Let me guess: a Cherry Cola for Cheryl Bombshell," she heard the Serpent girl say.

Huffing, Cheryl turned to face her. Why was this girl HERE, TONIGHT. Was it not possible for Cheryl to have an escape from her problems, even for one night??

"Oh my god. What do you want?" She asked annoyed. "And why do you keep stalking me?"

"I'm not.." the girl, Toni replied. "I came to see this movie with Fangs, and he bailed on me. Are you ok?" She checked.

Why was this girl so determined to get to know her. It was annoying and Cheryl was getting tired of pushing her away, so after contemplating for a second, she sighed heavily.

"I'm alone at the movies," she answered. Looking away from the girl infront of her. "And... I'm trying to stay away from my mother, who has turned our house into her sexual playpen," she said meeting Toni's gaze and smiling grimly. "So no, I am really not."

"Well", the girl said, her mouth lifting slightly, "I was gonna go grab a seat alone. Unless you want some company.. but, no pressure," she said, kindly.

Cheryl smiled slightly, turning from the girl and grabbing the drink on the bench next to her, before guiding the straw up to her lips and smiling shyly from behind the drink.

Toni, smiling now, turned and started walking slowly towards the door, Cheryl right beside her.

\\--/

Hello!

Ok so thanks to BritishGirlWhoWrites, you guys are getting an extra update day: Friday!!

So for this chapter, I just kinda wanted an insight into some of Cheryl's home life, however small. I will be adding more later, when we get closer to the will reading (Ch.9, for me, I think) .

If the timeline for stuff feels a bit off, sorry. There's never any real dates and stuff in Riverdale. Its hard to make a concrete timeline, but I try.

Also, Choni is real, and as someone who shipped from the start, I got so annoyed at the Toni x Jughead stuff. And the backlash on Vanessa was just uncalled for. Buuuuuut, now everything is fine. And S3 is supposed to have more Choni, since they only had 12 minutes of screen time, 13 if you count the deleted "You Shine" scene (which, I must say, was adorable, and would have made the episode a million times better).

I'm sorry, I just think their isn't enough LGBTIQA representation on mainstream media, especially bi-sexuality. So it's just so nice for there to be a bi-sexual couple, and even better, it's aimed at people my age, which really helps open kid's minds while they're still young and impressionable.

Anyway, this was a long A/N, so I'm gonna go now.

Thanks guys, xxx

-G


	7. Ch6 Thoughts

**TONI'S POV**

Toni was so glad when the Blossom girl agreed to sit with her. They were making progress, and Toni actually kinda liked this strange, messed up, often bitchy girl.

Now normally, Toni was not a fan of issues. She didn't do feelings, even with the guys, they didn't really talk about all that sappy stuff. Occasionally something would happen, and they would all wanna talk about how the felt, but apart from that, no way.

And Toni especially didn't do romance. She did hookups with random strangers in the bathrooms of the Whyte Wyrm. Not that her relationship with Cheryl was romantic in any way. They were strictly platonic, if anything at all. Anyway, she was pretty sure the red-head didn't like girls.

But friends was good enough for Toni. She needed more girl friends. Yeah, she loved her guys, but sometimes, she needed a little girl time.

So she would be more than happy to be Cheryl's friend, if the red-head let her.

With a start, she realised she wasn't paying any attention to the movie, and resolved to actually watch it. Reaching in between her seat and Cheryl's, she grabbed a handful of the popcorn they were sharing, and felt the other girl's hand brush hers. She tensed up, drawing her hand away slowly, watching the other girl's face for a reaction. Surely Cheryl had felt that, that connection when their hands touched.

But apparently not, since her face didn't change, and she continued to stare straight at the movie screen, but wait. Her eyes were all glassy. Was Cheryl... crying? Toni realised she would have to check on the girl after the movie, if Cheryl didn't immediately leave and pretend nothing had happened.

Toni sighed quietly, turning her attention back to the movie that no longer felt worth watching.

 **CHERYL'S POV**

Cheryl didn't know why she had agreed to sit with Toni. She didn't even know the girl, but as much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, she wanted to.

Cheryl wanted to have someone who cared, and even with her seemingly unshakable grudge against the Serpents, this girl was different.

There was a spark, a wierd connection she felt with the smaller girl, and Cheryl liked it. She was drawn to Toni, and she wanted to be friends, at least until the Serpent saw how crazy she was and left. But any time was good enough for Cheryl.

She turned her head slightly, studying the girl next to her. Cheryl had to admit, she was very pretty. With gorgeous choclate brown, almond shaped eyes, and long, wavy hair, this girl was just naturally beautiful.

Suddenly blushing, even in the dark of ths cinema, Cheryl looked down at her lap, then up at the movie screen. She was sure you weren't supposed to look at friends that way, if that's what they were.

Cheryl was suddenly reminded of the last time she looked at a friend like that: Heather.

Just thinking about her caused her eyes to fill with tears, even though it had been many years since she last saw her old friend.

She reached to grab a handful of popcorn from between her seat and Toni's, needing some food to calm her nerves, and accidentally brushed her hand against the Serpent girl's. She felt the other girl stiffen, and fought to keep herself from reacting in any way, keeping her movements steady, making sure to act like nothing had happened.

She saw movement out of the corner of her still teary eyes, realising Toni was turning towards her. She kept her gaze focused on the movie, schooling her expression as more tears gathered in her eyes. Waiting until after Toni had turned back to watch the movie, Cheryl surreptitiously wiped the tears away with the back of her sleeve.

She took a deep breath and counted backwards from 10, blinking to keep the tears from coming back. She turned her attention back to the movie screen and watched as the characters on screen continued to cry all over each other, spilling their secrets.

Cheryl drifted off to sleep, even as the movie kept running.

\\--/

 _Hello!_

 _Today's chapter is quite different to the others. I set it up so that you get to experience both Cheryl and Toni's POVs. I've decided that for important chapters, I'll use this method, but the next few will be back to normal._

 _Also, I have been trying to make the chapters longer. Since I'm writing stuff a few days/weeks ahead, you wont the results of feedback for a while. Anyway, the next few chapters are quite short, and I might post two on Friday, depends on what I decide about the storyline._

 _This is going to continue being a canon story, except for some minor stuff, most of which happens later._

 _Also, I have been getting a few PMs about how if I will continue writing past the canon from the finale. Short Answer: No._

 _I love writing, but writing creatively gives me serious anxiety, and it just becomes too hard. So unless I manage to keep this going up until teasers start, this fic will have to finish._

 _Before I go, though, I need to say another huge thank you to everyone who has liked, followed or commented on this fic. Your support is what keeps me writing, so thank you so much._

 _Kisses!!_

 _-G_


	8. Ch7 Sensational

After the movie, Toni was plesently surprised when Cheryl asked to hang at Pop's together. The red-head even went as far as offering Toni a ride in the stunning, bright red and oh-so-very-Cheryl convertible she owned.

Toni had had to fight to keep from smiling constantly; she was so glad the other girl was starting to act like they were friends. It was a huge, but not unwelcome change in Cheryl's demeanor.

Now, the pair were sitting at the counter in Pop's, waiting for the milkshakes they had ordered- choclate for Toni, and strawberry (of course) for Cheryl. They were sitting in silence apart from Toni's occasionally question about the movie or the town or just school in general.

Once the milkshakes arrived, Toni watched Cheryl twirling her straw around for a minute before finally saying exactly what she had been waiting to say since they finished the movie:

"I know you think you've mastered the art of silent tears, but I saw you crying in the movie Cheryl," she said boldly, waiting for the other girl to bolt away.

I... I never cry in movies," Cheryl stated. "Real life is tragic enough. But... but when Simon's Mom said he used to be such a care free kid growing up, and then, at a certain point he stopped being that happy kid. Because he was hiding his secet. I.. I..." she stopped almost sobbing. Toni looked at her, waiting, hoping that this girl wpuld trust her enough to open up to her.

"Everyone thinks im this loveless monster. But it isn't true: I loved someone once, who loved me, and my mother destroyed them.." The girl continued, staring at the bench infront of her.

"You mean your brother Jason?" Toni asked kindly, slightly confused. "I heard how close you guys were."

"No." Cheryl replied weakly. "Not JJ. Her name was... Heather", she said, looking over at Toni sadly.

Toni was shocked that Cheryl had decided to tell her all this, especially since they had only really become friends about 2 hours ago. It was nice though, Toni realised. That someone she had just met would trust her with secrets no one else alive knew.

"She was my best friend in Junior High," Cheryl said, and Toni returned her attention to the girl next to her. "She used to sleep over every weekend. Until one night, my mother caught us in the same bed. She said I was deviant." Cheryl rolled her eyes at this, still weak and flushed from crying.

"Cheryl, I am so sorry. But you have to know your mother's wrong," Toni said fiercely, watching Cheryl carefully, hoping she wasn't pushing boundaries with what she was going to say. "You're not loveless, you're not deviant, ok. You're sensational."

Cheryl looked over at her as she said this, meeting Toni's undertstanding eyes with her own red-rimmed ones, full of the pain and abuse her mother forced upon her.

They sat there for what felt like forever, just looking into each other's eyes, until Toni moved slowly onto the seat between them, before wrapping her arm around Cheryl, and drawing the still sobbing girl against her.

Cheryl stiffened slightly at first before relaxing into Toni's embrace, as the rest of the world fell away, leaving just the two of them, within their little bubble.

"Thanks for this, Topaz.

\\--/

 _Hello!!_

 _School finished today!! Three weeks of holidays from today omg I'm so glad. Honestly, I've been exhausted, and this chapter really reflects that I think._

 _I'm glad you liked the split-pov thing I used for the last chapter. I will definately be using it again._

 _Anyway, it's late, and I have to go._

 _Thanks for everything,_

 _-G_


	9. Ch8 In Public

Walking into school, Cheryl's head was spinning with thoughts, almost all of them concerning a certain tiny, pink-haired serpent girl.

This would be the first time she saw Toni since their chat at Pop's yesterday evening, and Cheryl was... surprisingly nervous.

She desperately wanted the other girl to keep hanging out with her, and she was really enjoying their newfound friendship. It was just so nice to have a friend again.

Walking down the corridoor towards her locker, Cheryl kept scanning the room, hoping to at least spot Toni first so she would have a few seconds to calm down.

Searching for the telltale pink-hair, Cheryl was slightly disappointed not to see Toni in the crowd. Quietly telling herself not to panic, Cheryl started going through her locker, getting out the books she needed for first period English. Suddenly she heard a voice from near her shoulder, a voice she had been waiting to hear for the last 20 minutes.

"Hey, Blossom," Toni Topaz said, smiling at Cheryl's shocked, then slightly sheepish expression. She laughed, a bright, tinkling sound so unfit for her bad-girl persona.

Cheryl smiled back. "Topaz" she greeted.

"Interacting in public now? Be careful Bombshell, or people wil start thinking you've gone soft!" Toni teased, secure in her standing with the Blossom girl now.

"Never. But if it's a big problem for you, I can always just go back to how it was before?" Cheryl replied sassily. Truth be told, she would definitely not be able to keep up her HBIC persona around Toni. But the other girl didn't need to know that.

Cheryl stopped, staring at Toni as the serpent girl struggled to keep a straight face.

"No, Cheryl," Toni whined, knowing it would make the other girl laugh. "How will I live??"

Cheryl burst out laughing, much to the surprise of what looked like the entire school in the corridoor. Heads turned but Cheryl ignored them, so Toni did too.

Finally stopping to catch her breath, Cheryl looked over at Toni. "Just so you know, I always have interacted with you in public," Cheryl confirmed, looking back to her locker before turning to Toni, who stood there, leaning against the adjacent locker.

"Well yeah, but now you're like, actually being nice. Anyway, have you met Fangs and Sweet Pea?", Toni asked, waving her friends over, glaring at Fangs as he made suggestive movements with his hands, leaving no doubt as to what he meant.

Cheryl looked at Toni for a second, wondering why the girl felt the need to introduce her to a pair of idiots she had already met. Not that she was going to say anything. She really liked Toni, and didn't want to jepordize their friendship before it had even started.

"Yes, ummm hello," Cheryl said nervously.

"Hey. I'm Fangs, that's Sweets. I heard your friends with our girl Topaz now? When did that happen?" Fangs asked, before Toni gave him a very pointed look.

"What Toni?! It's not like she's your gi-"

"Ok. That's enough. Goodbye now, see you in biology." Toni interrupted, pushing them away. Turning to Cheryl, who stood next to her, holding in laughter for the second time that morning. "What do you have first?"

"English, you?"

Same," Toni stated, narrowing her eyes at Cheryl's smug expression. "What??"

Shaking her head, Cheryl laughed once. "Why do they think we're dating?"

"Uh, I don't actually know," Toni said blushing slightly. "Anyway, English. We have to go or we'll be late."

"Smooth, Topaz. Real smooth." Cheryl said, smirking. "But yes, we should go. Just so you know, I have a 4.0 GPA and I'm not letting that drop just because I'm associating with the wrong sort now."

"Wrong sort, Blossom?"

"Well, obviously," Cheryl replied, gesturing down at Toni's ripped jeans and leather serpent jacket.

Both girls laughed, turning and slipping into the stream of students heading to first period.

\\--/

Afterwards, during their break, the two girls were sitting and talking. Cheryl was nervously rubbing her hands together, twisting her fingers around and around, until Toni reached over and covered Cheryl's hand's with her own.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Toni asked hesitantly.

"Oh umm, it's not a big deal, but, well this morning, Mother and I had a visit from Daddy's lawyer. Turns out he had a secret will..."

"Of course he did," Toni muttered, more to herself then Cheryl.

"Anyway," Cheryl continued, "I was wondering if you would come to the will-reading. As my guest."

"Oh sure. A room full of Blossom drama! How could I ever say no?!" Toni laughed. Cheryl frowned slightly, and Toni suddenly stopped her laughter.

"But yeah. I would love to be your guest, Cher." Toni said seriously.

"Thanks, TT." Cheryl replied, side-hugging her friend. The two girls just continued to sit there, enjoying the peace and safety they had together, until the bell went for 3rd period.

\\--/

 _Hola!!_

 _I received a review in Spanish on the latest chapter, and I thought that was really cool, so I'm going to add in a little reply, also in Spanish._

 _Estoy tan feliz de que estés disfrutando tanto de mi fic. Me encanta escribirlo, y creo que es muy amable de su parte seguir buscando actualizaciones. He estado trabajando en hacer mis capítulos más largos, creo que hay uno, tal vez el capítulo diez (?) Que tiene casi 1500 palabras. Gracias su apoyo, y lo siento si esto es terrible español, pero Google lo traduce en realidad mi mejor amigo en este momento. Besos!!_

 _Ok, now that that part's done, I have quite a bit to say._

 _1\. I have decided I'm finding staying canon kinda boring. You will see in later chapters, but I'm just letting my imagination run wild, and it's actually been more fun than sticking to the script. So, I'm asking you guys for advice: should I split this off from the script or should I continue following the script and just adding in extra parts where I see fit._

 _Or... I just thought of something. The last option is for me to start on a new fic, completely my own creation, so I can keep this one mostly canon and still keep writing fun. Yeah, I think that's what I'm gonna do, but I would still love your input, guys._

 _Ok, 2. I have been thinking about finding a few beta readers to help me with cleaning up the storyline, and just fixing any little errors like grammar and spelling._

 _It would mean spoilers and everything like that, but if you guys can recommend anyone, or would like to volunteer, that would be greatly appreciated._

 _And now, I will proceed to fangirl my little heart out:_

 _OMFG S3 HAS A RELEASE DATE OCTOBER 10 LIKR DIDIDJEUEISNOAOAOEHD MY HEART IS SO FULL OF RIVERDALE LOVE AND CHONI DAMN I LOVE CHONI._

 _Done. Love you guys!!!_

 _-G_

 _P.S: I don't know if I told you guys this, but Choni, with BeChloe, have really helped me when I was questioning my sexuality. Both those ships helped me realise that a relationship with another woman is something that I might want. And now I'm a proud Bi-sexual, even if I'm the only out person in my **entire fricking school**. Like, high school sucks, you guys. And I know 14 is kinda young to come out, but I hated having to hide who I am from everyone, so now I am completely and unapologeticly **me.**_

 _Sorry, I'll go now_


	10. Ch9 Blossom Heir

Knocking on the front door, Toni waa curious to know why Cheryl had been so specific with the time she had to arrive. Toni's new friend had seemed really worried when Toni had asked.

When Cheryl opened the door and spoke, Toni understood.

"My mother is still out, we're safe. Come in." Cheryl said.

Stepping inside, Cheryl closed the door, and barreled into Toni, causing her to almost fall flat on the floor.

"Thank God you're here. I don't think I would be able to do this today if you weren't with me," Cheryl said in a rare moment of weakness, her arms around Toni's neck, her face buried in Toni's shoulder.

Patting Cheryl on the back, waiting until she slowly untangled herself, Toni was pleased to know Cheryl trusted her enough to rely on her, and tell her things like this, as seemingly random as they may be.

Pulling away, Cheryl blushed slightly, before hastily turning towards the stairs, patting her clothes down.

"Sorry", she muttered. "Here, my room's this way."

They climbed the stairs, and Cheryl started left, geturing for Toni to follow. She did, staying as close to Cheryl as possible, unusually scared of the darkness in Cheryl's giant house.

\\--/

They reached Cheryl's room, and inside, Toni saw how different this room was from the dark, hollow rooms they had passed.

The bed, while made, had stacks of books, notebooks and textbooks from classes scattered next to it. There were two windows thrown wide open, with the shades up and light pouring in, a stark constrast to the gloominess of the corridoor. There was a sketchbook and pencils on the window seat, and notes for what looked like an English presentation stacked neatly on the desk in the corner.

Toni sat down on Cheryl's fancy chaise lounge, watching as the other girl moved to her walk-in-closet, grabbing a few items, before turning around, holding them up and shaking her head while putting them back and trying again.

"Cheryl, I agreed to come to the will reading, I did not agree to a make-over!" Toni said, confused. Cheryl ignored her, turning around and holding up yet another blouse for Toni. Finally liking what she saw, Toni slowly sat up.

"Unless it involves that blouse," she told the red-headed girl.

"Nice right?" Cheryl asked knowingly, strutting towards Toni and lowering the garment before looking Toni up and down. "For the record, j'adore your flannel mesh aesthetic. I'm merely augmenting it for the occasion." she continued, almost flirtily. Toni was surprised by Cheryl's boldness, smirking in delight as she concocted a snarky reply. Suddenly, the door to Cheryl's room burst open.

"What is going on in here, Cheryl," Penelope Blossom exclaimed, rudely interrupting the girl's conversation, right when it was getting interesting. Both girls cursed the older woman's timing, jumping apart and turning to face her.

Noticing how frightened Cheryl suddenly looked, Toni decided to take the lead.

"Mrs Blossom, hi. Toni Topaz, I'm a friend of Cheryl's from school. She's lending me an outfit for the will reading," Toni explained calmy, despite feeling like she wanted to punch the annoying woman.

"And why on earth would you be there?" Cheryl's mother said snarkily, looking over at Toni again.

"I invited her," Cheryl said in a small voice, finally speaking. "To be my emotional support."

Looking between the two girls a few more times, Mrs Blossom eventually decided to leave, knowing she would have time to punish her daughter later.

"Just make sure you're downstairs before the guests start to arrive. We need to present a united front against those scavengers," she told Cheryl, turning around before strutting out the room.

"Ugh. She's a nightmare," Toni complained, waiting until the older woman was out of earshot.

"Isn't she though," Cheryl replied, sadly, putting down Toni's blouse to move to the window, her face suddenly closing over.

"The bathroom's down the hall. Second door on the left. You should probably get changed," she said, by way of explanation.

"Cher.."

"Later TT, I'll explain later." Cheryl said, sitting down and closing her eyes, mentally preparing herself for how badly her darling father had screwed her over.

\\--/

"If you would all please take your seats, we are about to begin," the lawyer, Mr Lazenby, said. Toni, sitting next to Cheryl in the front row, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by many in the room, was more than happy to be there, especially if it meant sitting with her new friend in public.

"I, Clifford Cochrane Blossom, being of sound body and mind, here by inscribe the terms of my last will and testament. Firstly, I leave the ownership of Thistlehouse with our beloved matriarch, Roseanne Blossom." Nana Rose Blossom smiled, both proud and relieved, and Toni watched, happy for her. Penelope moved her hand to rest on Nana Rose's beside her, and the old woman jerked away as if she'd been shot.

"To my wife and partner, Penelope, I leave ownership of Thornhill. The exquisite mansion she made a home."

Toni saw Cheryl smirk, knowing the red-headed girl was seconds away from dangerously provoking her mother.

"The charred husk of an empty house. That sounds about right, mother," Cheryl told the older woman, knowing she wouldn't do anything with this many people around.

"Now the reason I contacted you, and you all travelled here today." Cheryl took a deep breath, looking over at Toni and grasping her hand. Toni met her eyes, trying to convey a million messages at once.

"Any and all remaining assets of my fortune will be divided in half. The first half will be distributed equally to anyone who can prove, with medical authentication, that even a drop of blossom blood flows through their veins," The room was silent, all of the gathered people still processing the information.

Clifford Blossom's fortune amounted to an inconceivable sum. To receive even 1% of that would be enough for 2 people to live comfortably for the rest of their lives.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and in marched Alice Cooper.

"I knew it." She exclaimed, pointing at her husband, her face a mask of pure rage.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Hal asked, standing up, exasperated with his wife.

"Accusing you publicly." Alice replied. "You only wanted a divorce so you could cheat me out pf your big fancy Blossom payday."

"It's not just my money. The girls share Blossom blood too."

"My lawyer is going to rip you to shreds. Isn't that right, Attorney McCoy. I will be taking half of whatever blood money you get from this inbred, cesspool of a family." She said, looking around. "Yeah, that's right, I said inbred."

"You should leave," Cheryl's mother said, standing up to try and stop the madness Alice had caused.

"Shut your face you half melted, ten cent trollop," came Alice's reply.

"This is riveting. I can't breath." Toni smirked, adjusting her top and sitting up straighter. Cheryl frowned at her slightly, before a smile grew on her face.

"Ten cent trollop. Ha! I'll remember that one," she whispered to Toni, who smiled back at her while Alice, finally finished her rant, was removed from the house.

\\--/

"Now that the, uh interloper has been escorted from the premises, we will continue," Mr Lazenby informed the crowd. "As I was saying, the second half of my fortune will go to my true heirs, Jason and Cheryl."

Smiling, Cheryl stood up, making her way to where the lawyer was standing. Waiting for him to move out the way, Cheryl looked quite smug, and Toni smiled to see that she was, indeed safe from whatever harm her father could have inflicted.

"As the one true blossom heir, I feel it is my duty to say a few words." Cheryl said. "The Blossoms have been bathing in blood since Great Grand-papy Blossom killed his brother in the original sin of Riverdale. Well, I stand here before you to say, no more. No more blood. No more madness. No more horror," she said, emphatically.

"Here Here," came a creepily familiar voice from the back of the room. Nana Rose started freaking out, and Cheryl went white as a sheet. "Couldn't have said it better myself," Clifford Blossom said.

Turning back to Cheryl, Toni was just quick enough to see the girl's knees give out, and she jumpes from her seat, grasping at the falling girl's body, cushioning Cheryl's fall.

Within seconds, Cheryl's mother was beside her.

"We need some water, or smelling salts," Penelope called. "Help me move her." Moving to lift Cheryl, Toni almost jumped when Penelope snarled at her.

"Not you! Get out!"

"But, Mrs Blossom.."

"No! Leave! Security, get this deviant out of my house!"

Toni was shocked, backing away and immediately moving to the door. She didn't want Cheryl hurt on her behalf, especially since the girl was in such a vulnerable state. Getting out her phone, she sent 12 texts in quick succession, all to Cheryl's phone.

Seeing Betty approach her, she looked up.

"Hey, you ok?" Betty asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm ok," she replied, distracted by what Cheryl's mother was doing. "I'm just, uh, I'm just worried about Cheryl."

"You really care about her, don't you?" The cooper girl asked, looking at her strangely.

"Yeah, umm, I've got to go. See you 'round, I guess." Toni said, reaching the front door, and pulling it open.

Walking out and hopping on her bike, she headed into the forest near Cheryl's house as she waited for the girl to call.

\\--/

 _Hi Guys!_

 _Today's chapter is definitely one of my better ones. It's longer and more detailed and I really hope you guys enjoyed it._

 _ **BUUUUUUT...** I have some exciting news!!_

 _I have sent out a couple of requests to other ff members who beta read Riverdale fics. So far, no replies :( but it has only been about an hour._

 _Once I have someone else to kinda spell check and bounce ideas off of, I'll be slowing the timeline down a bit. I'll only be posting on Tuesdays because... I have plans for a new fic!! So far, all I have are a few rough character outlines, but hopefully I'll soon start posting some of that. I will be keeping you all updated, so hang tight because it shouldn't be too far away._

 _Anyway, how cool is it that Roberto posted a photo of the ep36 script! I know it was only the cover but it's just so awesome. But 3 months :( I need more Netflix shows._

 _But that's all from me for today! Thanks again for all the support. Please continue reviewing and PM-ing me. I'm really grateful, and I think it's cool how many of you have ideas for my fic._

 _Goodnight,_

 _-G_


	11. Ch10 Free Falling

_Hello and welcome to my first official two part story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as it was my second favourite so far to write. Apologies if its a bit short; originally this chaoter and chapter 11 were one 2100 word chapter, so I cut it cos it felt too long._ _Now, please proceed to **read** and **enjoy!**_

 _\\--/_

Two days after her nightmares had seemingly come to fruition, Cheryl was sitting in her room. Thinking.

Cheryl often didn't have time to just sit and think, what with dealing with her mother, school work and the vixens. Actually, as much as she denied it, Cheryl usually made sure she didn't have any time to herself to wallow in her thoughts. After Jason's death, it was just too hard, and would almost always end in tears.

So she made sure she always had something to do, something to distract her from herself.

But today? Cheryl had decided that it was time to finally sort out her head. There were too many thoughts and ideas floating around, and unsurprisingly, they were mostly concerning two people.

1\. Claudius Blossom. Her father's "twin" had showed up out of the blue. Honestly, Cheryl did not believe his bs about her father pointing a gun to his brother's head. Not that she wouldn't put it past her father to do something like that, but there was something just off about the story.

Anyway, person number 2 was... Toni Topaz? Yes, Cheryl's obsession with Josie was still lurking under the surface, but she had kind of moved on. Like, a bit. And she wasn't obsessed with Toni (thankfully). She liked the girl's persistence, and admired the way she survived on the Southside, especially since it's such a masculine environment.

Cheryl was just genuinely happy that someone was here for her. But thinking of the petite serpent made her miss the other girl, even though they had been up until 11 the night before, talking on the phone.

Quickly checking to see who was around, Cheryl texted Toni, asking her if she could come over. Within 10 minutes, Cheryl could hear the sound of a motorbike engine, before it cut out and Toni could be seen running down the side of the drive.

She was half hidden in the shadows from the trees, probably to make sure Cheryl's mother didn't see her.

Watching her, Cheryl smiled. She climbed down the side of her house, out the window, and rolled at she hit the ground. Standing with a flourish of her hand, Cheryl grinned as Toni doubled over, panting, in front of her.

Her dark hair fell around her face, and her face was flushed pink from the exertion. She looked... beautiful. Suddenly, Cheryl felt the unexpected need to kiss her.

Even though she had already come out to Toni, she didn't want any romantic feelings getting in the way of their friendship. Anyway, Toni didn't like her like that, Cheryl was positive.

So instead, she focused once again on her FRIEND. Toni had straightened but was still trying to catch her breath. She was frowning slightly.

"Umm hey? You ok?" Cheryl asked, her smile fading slightly.

"I thought... you were... in...trouble" Toni panted, running her hand through her hair. Immediately Cheryl smiled again.

"No TT," she chuckled. "I'm fine. I just wanted to hang out with my friend. Is that a such a crime?"

"No.., yeah, damn. I really thought something was wrong, Cher." Toni replied, shaking her head at herself.

"Nice to see you care though," Cheryl smirked, giving the other girl the side eye as they walked away from Cheryl's house. They both laughed, the sound echoing in the quiet of the surrounding forest.

"Anyway, now that I know your alright, where do you wanna go?" Toni asked, stopping to look at Cheryl.

"Let's just get going, we can decide on the way. Come on, my car's this way," the red-head replied, gesturing with head to where the red convertible was parked.

Toni started forwards before stopping, tugging on Cheryl's arm to get her stop too. An evil smirk grew on her face.

"What? What are you planning, Topaz? I know that face!" Cheryl exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. She would normally be worried, but she knew Toni would never do anything to hurt her.

"You. Me. Now. My bike." Toni demanded, still smirking, and slipping her hand into Cheryl's, she started dragging the other girl towards her bike.

"Toni..." Cheryl whined, running her hand through her hair. "There is no way I'm getting on that... that... death trap".

Toni rolled her eyes, still half dragging Cheryl towards her bike. She knew that the other girl's protests were mostly for show, and if Cheryl didn't want to do this, she would have been back inside with the door locked the second Toni had suggested it.

"Come on, beb. If it makes you feel better, I'll even sign a waiver..??" Toni said hopefully. Cheryl waved her off.

"Oh Topaz. I'm almost worried you don't know how a waiver... hold on. What's beb??" She asked, confused.

Toni immediately blushed scarlet, looking away, determined not to meet Cheryl's eyes.

But that only made it worse, because Cheryl, after seeing the serpent girl's reaction, was about ten times more curious than before. Staring hard at the girl in front of her, she waited until Toni finally spoke.

"Beb, well... umm... basically... it's... well... it's like... it's like babe, I guess... Except I'm lazy... so.. beb. Um.. is it ok?" Toni asked, still not meeting Cheryl's gaze.

Cheryl clapped her hands together, bouncing on the ball of her feet. "I love it!"

After a moment of silence, Cheryl started to get worried that maybe she had broken the other girl.

"Topaz? Toni?" She asked desperately, concerned when she didn't get a reply. "Will you say something if I agree to get on the bike?"

Toni looked up, an evil grin spreading across her face. Cheryl smiled back, moving to the bike. Toni got on first, and Cheryl sat behind her.

TO BE CONTINUED

\\--/

 _So, how did I do? Feel free to review; feedback is greatly appreciated! I have a couple of questions for you all today:_

 _1\. Did I make the right choice in cutting the chapter down? What should be the max words per chapter, because right now Ch.16 was 3700, and I feel like that's way too many. Help please!_

 _2\. You're a punk girl in a gang, playing truth or dare with a bunch of girls from school. It's your turn and you ask the blonde princess girl. She says Dare. What's a good dare that doesn't involve leaving the building you're in?_

 _And that's all from me today, so I will be back in three days with the next chapter! Love you guys._

 _-G_


	12. Ch11 It's Just Her (Free Falling Part 2)

_Hello and welcome to part 2 of Free Falling. Hope this chapter is up to standards. I promise the next one will be much longer._

 **Last Chapter:**

 **Toni looked up, an evil grin spreading across her face. Cheryl smiled back, moving to the bike. Toni got on first, and Cheryl sat behind her.**

"Helmet?"

"Oh good. Thanks TT," Cheryl replied quickly. Her hands were shaking slightly, so Toni twisted her body around to take Cheryl's hand's in her's.

"If you don't want to go on the bike, just say, ok. If you need to stop at any moment, yell and hopefully...," she smiled," hopefully I'll hear you."

Now Cheryl was smiling fully. Toni turned back around, reving the engine.

"Hold on!" Toni cried.

"To what!!!" Cheryl shrieked in reply. A hand snaked around from the front to grab Cheryl's drawing them around Toni's body.

"Better?" Was all she heard over the wind.

"Thanks," Cheryl replied, leaning her head into Toni's back, just enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair.

Leaning back, she pushed her arms up, letting out a cry of joy. She was grinning from ear to ear, and lifted herself out of the seat, standing up.

It was exhilarating. In that perfect little moment as the bike sped down the road around town, Cheryl was completely and irrevocably free. There was no tormementing mother, no dead twin, no drug dealer father. No ghosts, or vendettas, or serpents. No rivalries, or anything at all really. There was just Cheryl and the one person left who actually mattered to her.

They moved further around town, so Cheryl sat down again, right as the bike started to slow.

"Where are we, TT?" Cheryl asked, slightly dizzy with the adrenaline.

"The woods. We did a circle of town. We're actually back quite close to your house, even though you can't tell."

She was right. There was absolutely no way to tell where they were. If Toni hadn't just told her, Cheryl would be lost.

They left the bike just off the road, walking through the woods, until Cheryl suddenly stopped.

"I know where we are! See that mark on the tree there? The birch one?" Toni nodded from next to her, moving to run her fingers over the little black, thorn-shaped mark on the tree.

"JJ and I put that there. There are about 6 other trees with marks like that." Cheryl said, sounding proud, yet sad at the memory of her brother.

"Actually, let's go. I'll show you!" Cheryl said, grasping Toni's hand. She tugged gently, and they started running off through the woods. They crashed through bushes, tripped over sticks, but they barely noticed. They were too caught up in the moment. Just holding onto the other as they ran, not interested in where they were going (Cheryl admittedly had no idea where the other marks were, it had been about 7 years since she last saw them).

Except then, Toni stopped.

"Shit," she cursed. "My bike!"

Cheryl laughed, shaking her head.

"Oops," she said, looking down at the ground for a second. "GPS? Because I have no idea how to get back there."

"Nah, it'll be fine. I'll just text one of the guys to pick it up for me." Toni replied, sitting on a log. "Sit for a sec, Cher. I have to ask you something."

Cheryl swallowed. Hard. She knew this was just Toni, her friend, but her immediate reaction when people said something like that was to run. She didn't talk about things with anyone. _You talked to Toni though_ she told herself. _You came out to her. Whatever she asks, it will be fine._

So Cheryl sat down across from Toni, looking at the ground, refusing to meet the other girl's eyes.

"It's about the other night. You know, at the will reading?" Cheryl nodded, still not looking up. "Anyway, after your mother burst in, you kinda disappeared into yourself. I know you noticed, and if it's ok, could you maybe explain?" Toni asked.

Cheryl sighed, relieved. She didn't really know what she expected Toni to say, but this? This was easy to explain. Maybe it hadn't been at the time, but Cheryl had had time to think since then.

"Oh ok. Sure." She said, meeting Toni's deep brown eyes with her own. "My mother, as you know, isn't a great person. And, well, I guess having her barge in like that kinda shook me up. She just always manages to make me feel small and..." she sniffled, trying to hide the noise from the girl next to her. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. She didn't want to cry right now. This was supposed to be a happy day, free of any thoughts of her demented mother.

"Cher, you don't have to talk about it if it makes you sad. I think I can guess what the rest would be. You told me most of this at Pop's, remember?" Toni said, curling her arm around Cheryl and pulling her close.

"Thanks TT. Also," Cheryl said, sitting up straight. "You, Toni Topaz, are cordially invited to dinner at Thistlehouse." Seeing the look on Toni's face, Cheryl knew the serpent would take some convincing.

"Please TT," she said, moving to stand in front of Toni. "Just for tonight. It will only be for dinner, then you can leave. It's just that it's supposed to be a big, proper "welcome to the family" dinner for my uncle. And he's scary, TT. Please, just for tonight."

Honestly, Toni would do anything for Cheryl, and the other girl could very easily melt her will with a few little words, leaving Toni in a little pink puddle of sappy adoration. And if Cheryl needed her, who was she to decline? This girl had been through hell, and the least she deserved was a friend when she needed one.

"Ok Cher. I'll stay for dinner. By the way, what time do you usually have dinner? Because it's 6:00," Toni told her. Cheryl's face lit up, before she suddenly looked horrified.

"Toni! We have 20 minutes to get back and get changed!" She exclaimed, pulling Toni up and getting out her phone to pull up a GPS.

"Oh, great... Let's go!" Toni cried, taking off running in the direction Cheryl pointed. Together, the headed back towards Thistlehouse.

\\--/

 _I know this is really, really early in terms of posting date, but I wanted to get the next chapter out for you guys. I recently recieved two incredible reviews, from_ **CherryBlackman** _and_ **ForTheLoveOfShips.**

 _I just wanted to say a huge thank you to both of you. Your support and enjoyment of my work is what motivates me to keep writing, and I'm just so happy you both enjoy reading this fic so much._

 _Oh and just to clarify CherryBlackman, I am actually from Australia. "The land down under" and all that. :D_

 _And lastly, I just wanted to inform you guys that I have a number of new stories currently in the works, and I will be releasing them over the next month or two. They are mostly AU's because that's what I've been inspired to write recently._

 _G'night!_ _-G_


	13. Ch12 Family Only

_Sup, peeps. I have been experiecing my first real writers block for this story, and I haven't been as motivated to write the past few days. Apologies if that's reflected, but I doubt you can tell: I'm currently working on Ch.22 so yeah._ _Just so you guys know, I will almost definitely not be able to make this story last until S3 is released. So, if you guys are ok with it, I might have to cut back to only one post per week. The other options are just to cut chapter lengths, or keep going as is. It just depends on what you guys want. I'm able to go with anything really._ _Anyway, Enjoy!_

 _\\--/_

Cheryl pulled her phone out of her pocket, tilting it so that Toni could see the screen.

"3 minutes to spare. Nice work, Miss Topaz," she said. Toni looked down her nose at the other girl.

"Why thank you, Miss Blossom," the serpent said primly, before slowly grinning, like a cheshire cat. They both burst out laughing.

Then they suddenly stopped, as Mrs. Blossom walked into the dining room, Claudius behind her, wheeling Nana Rose along with him.

Mrs. Blossom rolled her eyes at the pair as they pushed off the wall they had been leaning against and started towards the table.

Standing behind one of the chairs, directly next to Cheryl, Toni turned to look at the other girl, unsure of what to do with herself in this unfamiliar environment.

"Sit down, Cheryl," Mrs. Blossom said scornfully. The girl did just that, Toni following.

Claudius pushed his mother up beside the table, making sure she was settled before taking his seat at the opposite end of the table to Cheryl's mother.

There was a long, awkward silence while everyone started eating. Eventually, Toni broke it, not being able to withstand the pressuring quiet of the room.

"So Mr. Blossom. How does it feel being back in Riverdale after all these years?" She asked, looking over at him. He looked up, almost surprised.

"Ignore that person Claudius. I had assumed tonight would be family only." Mrs. Blossom snarled, staring at Toni as if with hopes that the strength of her gaze might kill the offending visitor.

"It's alright. I enjoy meeting new people," Claudius said, brushing off Penelope's comment. Toni looked at him sceptically, tilting her head. "You know, during my journeys as a sailor, I came across the most wonderful island."

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Lesbos."

Toni dropped her fork, covering her mouth to keep from laughing. Her eyes crinkled at the corners, her face going red as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Oh my god," came from beside her. Apparently Cheryl was having a similar reaction. She was grinning, staring down at her plate.

"It is the most beautiful, natural place on earth," Claudius Blossom told them, smiling, obviously pleased with the reaction his comment had produced.

Both Toni and Cheryl were still grinning, even when Nana Rose started to speak.

"Oh," Nana Rose Blossom said, misinterpreting the atmosphere in once again silent room. "You're not going back on the boat dear boy? You're staying here with us?" She sounded worried, even though eveyone in the room knew there was no chance of Claudius leaving.

"Whatever I can do to make sure that you and this house are well cared for, mother," he said kindly. "That is, of course," he paused, and both the girls turned their attention towards him. "as long as I'm welcome," he added, noting Penelope's displeased expression. Everyone then turned to watch Penelope, Cheryl and Toni looking between the pair like they were at a tennis match.

"There's a room over the garage." Cheryl turned away from her mother to stare incredulously at her uncle. He winked at her, before focusing back at Penelope. "It's freezing in winter and boiling in summer but it's there." She replied, glaring at Claudius this time.

After that, no one else bothered to try and make idle conversation. 15 minutes later, their meal was finished, and Cheryl and Toni were free to leave.

Standing out in the corridoor, they were talking in hushed voices, not particularly wanting the adults overhearing their conversation.

"I should go. The guys dropped off my bike outside. Is that cool?" Toni asked, unsure of what would happen now. Cheryl took one of Toni's hands in her own.

"Stay for the night, TT. It will be our first sleepover as besties!!" Cheryl told her excitedly. Toni smiled at her childlike naivety.

"Ok Cher. But just for tonight. Tomorrow I do actually have to go back home, or you'll end up convincing me to stay here forever." Toni said.

Cheryl leaned in close, a small smile playing on her red lips.

"Now TT. That wouldn't be such a bad thing." She said huskily. Toni shivered, thoroughly enjoying this teasing side to her friend, a side she was slowly getting to see more of.

Cheryl pulled back, and they moved towards the stairs, and Toni had just stepped onto the landing when Penelope Blossom appeared down below.

"Cheryl!" She barked. "Where do you think you're going... with her?!"

Cheryl sighed turning around.

"Well, mother. I asked Toni to sleep over. Is there a problem?" The red-head asked with false sweetness.

Her mother glared at them from the foot of the stairs.

"I refuse to have that person in my house any longer," she yelled. "She leaves now."

Cheryl huffed, thoroughly unimpressed with her mother's reaction. She had been counting on the fact that her mother generally avoided public confrontations to win this argument. Turns out, Toni was special. To both of them.

Beside her, Toni tapped her arm. She looked kinda sad.

"Cher.. it's ok. I'll leave." She told the other girl calmly. Leaning in close to Cheryl, she whispered in her ear, not wanting her mother to hear any of what she was about to say.

"I'll just sneak in some other time. You'll be fine without me, ok?"

Cheryl nodded, understanding. So Toni made her way out of Thistlehouse, and Cheryl started towards her room, huffing at her mother. In the distance, she could hear her friend driving away.

\\--/

 _Sorry this chapter was so short. I know I keep saying I'm making them longer, but I don't really know if you can tell yet. Oops._

 _Anyway, I just wanted to say huge thank you to @kevindiaries on instagram. Her Choni edits are incredible and she's really creative with her ideas. There is a truth or dare scene in a later chapter, and the whole thing was essentially her idea. Honestly, she's awesome, and I just wanted to acknowledge the help she has given me. Go check her out, and definately chuck her a follow if you like what you see._

 _That's all that from me today, I hope you guys liked this chapter!_

 _Kisses,_

 _-G_


	14. Not My Girl (not yet anyway)

_Hi._ _Ok this a/n is gonna be really short because I'm not in the mood. I have terrible writer's block, the girl I like is going out with my best guy friend, and school starts again in a week. FML._ _Here. Sorry I'm grumpy._

"Cheryl? What would I need to do to become a cheerleader?"

Toni twisted a strand of bubble-gum pink hair around her finger, looking over at the red-head sitting next to her.

They were sitting in the bathroom were they first met, leaning back against the wall of the usually deserted room. It had taken some convincing to get Cheryl to sit on the bathroom floor. Even now, she kept shifting every few minutes.

Now, she turned almost 180 degrees, staring at the other girl.

"You? You want to be a cheerleader?" Cheryl asked, confused. Toni frowned slightly.

"Well yeah. Weatherbee keeps pushing me to take on more extra-curriculars. Apparently Swords and Serpents isn't enough." She smirked, waiting for Cheryl's reply.

"So, what do you say? I might need your help to convince the captain to let me audition. I hear she has pretty high standards," the serpent girl continued. Cheryl cracked a smile, and Toni grinned back at her, glad to have convinced the other girl.

"Yes, I'll help. But I doubt you'll need it. Anyway, you do know first period starts soon. We will have to go in a minute."

"Cher...," Toni whined. "Why do you always make me learn? I'd be much happier hanging here. With you. Forever."

"Wow Topaz. Desperate?" came a voice from the door. The girls looked up to see... Sweet Pea?

"Omg Sweets!! This is a GIRL'S bathroom. Get out." Toni cried. He gave her the finger, but closed the door anyway. Cheryl stood up, wiping off her skirt.

"I was never technically in the bathroom," they heard him reply, his voice muffled by the door. "Anyway, learning is good."

"Damn straight," Cheryl told him, opening the door and strolling out. She fist bumped him, while Toni looked on in awe.

"See Topaz, your girl gets it," Sweet Pea said, as Toni got up and left the bathroom.

"NOT my girl!" She whispered harshly as she passed him. "Now not another word. Please."

He rolled his eyes, taking out his phone. She left him standing there as she followed Cheryl to first period.

Walking into the classroom together, Toni noticed that the people around them no longer cared that Cheryl hung out with her. They no longer held their collective breath whenever the pair walked into class together.

Sitting down and taking out her textbooks, her phone buzzed with a text. Getting it out, she saw it was from Sweet Pea.

 _UglyHagMan (9:03): Not yet anyway_

\\--/

It was Cheryl and Toni's spare, and although they were supposed to be studying, Cheryl had dragged Toni away to a room off the auditorium.

"Cher. I'm pretty sure this is a closet."

She was probably right. The room was tiny and there were all sorts of random things lying around, from cleaning supplies to sports equipment.

"Now you see why I came out. It's so boring in here!" Cheryl deadpanned, side eyeing Toni.

"Gay jokes, Blossom? How creative." Toni said smiling. Beside her Cheryl huffed.

"Ok. If you don't appreciate my jokes, I can leave," she pouted. Toni looked physically pained at the idea, and Cheryl grinned.

"Ok, now to business. You are going to audition during 3rd period tomorrow. That's when mid-year tryouts usually are, and there's always good competition. I do actually have to be fair here, TT. The Vixens would ridicule me if I let you join if you weren't up to standards."

"So," she continued, "Today, you get a practice uniform. Do you need any help with a routine?"

"Nope. Thanks Cher, but I got this."

Cheryl looked sceptical, standing with her arms crossed, then smiled. She looked Toni up and down, before searching through the mess. Finally finding the box she was looking for, she brought it back over to where Toni was standing, playing with an old tennis ball.

"I'm guessing your a small?" She smirked.

"You guessed right. Changing rooms?" Toni asked.

"Oh, right, sorry. Let's go." They made their way out of the closet, no pun intended, and walked into the changing rooms behind the bleachers.

"You get changed, I'm going to go distribute the rest of the practice unforms. If that doesn't fit, I have a medium here, but," she smirked, looking Toni up and down, "I doubt you'll need it."

"You seem in a hurry to leave," Toni observed, smirking. "Scared you won't be able to resist?" she added, trying to gauge Cheryl's reaction as the girl moved to the door.

Suddenly Cheryl turned back around to face Toni. She strutted back towards her friend, her gaze jumping between Toni's lips and eyes involuntarily.

"Something like that," Cheryl said, her voice low and rough. Toni's jaw fell open, and Cheryl smirked. Obviously the comment had generated the desired reaction. She turned on her heel, giving Toni a flirty little wave as she left.

\\--/

It was after school, and Toni was leaning on her bike, recounting her day to Fangs, who stood beside her.

He probably wasn't even listening, she decided, so she started adding in random little details.

"Just so you know, I'm joining the vixens, and the Queen of England is coming to see our next pep rally. We got a letter confirming her attendance this morning. Oh, and Sweets hooked up with a cat."

Fangs nodded, still eyeing up this little group of freshmen. One of them had noticed him, and was bashfully glancing over his shoulder at Fangs every few seconds.

"Fangs!! I just saw the moon man!!" Toni tried. Still nothing. She hit him on the shoulder, finally getting a reaction.

"Owww." he whined. "Violent, much."

"You're supposed to be listening," she told him, crossing her arms.

"I was listening," he exclaimed. She raised her eyebrows, giving him a look that cleary said LIAR. He made a face at her, crinkling his nose.

"I was. You were talking about the Queen coming to the pep rally, right? And Sweets getting it on with a cat... oh yeah, and the moon man. So really, I don't know who's the liar here, Toots". She huffed, annoyed that he'd caught her game.

"Wrecked, bitch," they heard Sweet Pea say as he made his way over to the pair, before Jughead burst out laughing from behind him. Fangs joined in too, and then Toni couldn't help but smile as her idiot friends rolled around laughing.

They only stopped when Fangs toppled Toni's bike. It crashed to the ground, startling all of them, but not for long, because after about 10 seconds of awkward silence, they went back to rolling around, leaving Toni to pick up her bike and stuff.

"Douches," she muttered, but only Fangs heard her.


	15. No Need For an Introduction

_Hello!_ _Here is your bi-weekly Choni fix, courtesy of moi. I haven't actually written at all since I last posted (oops). I'm really unmotivated, and school starts back on Tuesday. I have a French Oral and a fucking LATIN EXAM. No one even learns Latin anymore. It's a garbage languagr that died a long time ago._ _Anyway, back to the story, basically I'm just using all my prewritten chapters at the moment. Ch.22 is really long and I can never be bothered to read through it all when I make additions._ _I'll be quiet for a bit now, and let you all enjoy this chapter. The development is coming along well, and this chapter... I like it. It's pretty simple and flirty. :) Enjoy._

 _\\--/_

"Hey Toni. Nervous?" Betty asked. Toni shrugged, lifting an eyebrow.

"You are exactly the type of person who would be a cheerleader, Cooper. Hey Veronica," she nodded to the dark-haired girl as she joined their little group.

"Topaz." She nodded in reply. "Ooh you wanna hear a story about Betty and my audition?" Veronica asked and Betty groaned.

"V.. Do you have to tell everyone this story??!!"

"Yes, actually." Veronica said, ignoring her friend's protest. "We kissed." She whisper-yelled, grinning like a maniac. Toni did a double take.

"Damn Cooper! But wait, that means... out of the entire Scooby Gang, only the guys haven't kissed, right?" The pair nodded. "Must make for a wierd dynamic sometimes." The girls shrugged. Betty noticed Cheryl coming to join them, and took a hesitant half step back, but when Cheryl completely ignored her, she stopped.

"Hey TT. You're up in 5," Cheryl told her. Toni crossed her arms, before mock curtsying.

"Well then Cher. Prepare to be inpressed."

"Good. I'm hoping you prepared a routine, right?" Cheryl asked, lifting a perfectly shaped eyebrow, looking every part the HBIC she pretended to be. Her facade was ruined a second later by Toni's next comment.

"Of course, beb. I'm all good. And the girls are expecting you to go back in a minute." Toni said, smiling fondly. Cheryl blushed, looking off to the side where Veronica and Betty were staring at Toni in awe.

Cheryl moved away, back to where the auditionees stood waiting. When she was out of earshot, BV almost ran at Toni.

"How did you do that?" Veronica asked, curious. Toni shrugged, confused.

"Do what?"

"Get her to act like a normal human being!" Betty cried, and Toni frowned, not appreciating the comment.

"She's a sensational human being, not that it matters. And I should go line up," Toni said, brushing of their protests.

Moving to stand behind the other girls, she realised she was the last sophomore to audition. Of course, there were still the freshmen after her, but she got to leave before they auditioned.

"Next." She heard Cheryl call. The girl two people in front of her stepped forward timidly.

She didn't regret her reaction to Betty's comment earlier. The girl was harmless really, she just said the wrong thing way to often. And she almost always managed to get on Toni's nerves. Yes, Toni knew Cheryl acted like a bitch at school, pushing away anyone who tried to get close to her, but Toni had found that with a little kindness, Cheryl's walls collapsed, and it frustrated her that no one before her had bothered to find that out about the red-head.

"Topaz, you're up!" Cheryl called. She was standing with her arms crossed, and Toni smirked at her.

"Want me to do an introduction, or...?"

"No. Just start. Let's get this over with." Cheryl smirked, winking at Toni when she knew no one could see her. Toni realised the red-head was thoroughly enjoying playing like this, putting on this act just for the sake of it.

So Toni winked right back, making sure **everyone** could see, and Cheryl blushed scarlet, her face almost matching her hair.

Toni grinned, nodding at Veronica to press play on the music. When it started, Toni closed her eyes, just listening to the sounds, the way the beat and melody called to her, and when it reached the right point, she let loose.

Toni moved to the music, the notes engulfing her, and she let her emotions flow out into her movements. With every flick of her wrist, and twist her hips, she poured her very soul into the dance.

She let out all her pent up feeling from the last few weeks. The pain of losing her beloved school; the anger at Penelope Blossom; her unexpected feelings for her best friend.

Over the last few days, Toni had come to realise something very important: she was most definitely in love with Cheryl Blossom. But it almost felt like more than that, if that's possible. Whenever Cheryl was sad, she wanted to take away her pain, when the girl was happy, she wanted to experience the incredible high that came from just being around her. And when Cheryl laughed, god, when Cheryl laughed, Toni's entire world fell into place.

 _Oh god_ , she realised, _the guys were right. I'm so fucking whipped._

And then, all too soon, the music had finished. So she stopped, breathing hard, as the girls around her clapped. Brushing her hair from her face, Toni moved to stand with them, right as Cheryl moved to take her place.

The red-head was smiling proudly, as she adressed the group.

"Well," she said, clapping her hands together, all business. "I don't think there's any way you amateurs are going to top that, so, practice is over Vixens." All the girls moved away, the freshmen all protesting their lack of audition time. "Inner circle Vixens hang back. You know who you are." Betty and Veronica exchanged a glance, Veronica pulling her friend over to join Josie and Toni where they were standing with Cheryl.

"In honor of Toni joining our squad," Cheryl said, smiling at the serpent, still in awe of the girls performance. "I think we should celebrate with a mandatory slumber party at Thistlehouse. Fancy dressing gowns are appreciated. You've all seen "The Beguiled", right?" When none of them gave any answer, Cheryl continued. "Dinner at 8:00, parlour games to follow." She smiled again brightly, pushing past them to head to the changing rooms.

Their little group just stood there for a minute, before they split, Toni heading off towards where Cheryl had disappeared, BV grabbing their bags and following, and Josie moved to go with them before she got caught by two little freshman girls asking about the Pussycats.

Reaching the changing rooms, Toni dropped her stuff, chose a cubicle and, locking the door, turned on thr water in the shower. Feeling the water wash over her, Toni smiled.

A sleepover at Cheryl's house? That was going to be fun! And even though she would rather it just be the two of them, it would be nice to hang with the girl's without any of their respective extras. Before meeting Cheryl, Toni didn't really think about being friends with girls. She loved her guys, and always just assumed that friendship with girls was the same as friendship with guys, and when she first met the Blossom girl, when they had actually met, the first time Cheryl wasn't a complete bitch to her, Toni had found something she didn't realise she even wanted. And now, she had so many more girl friends, and she was loving it. Not in a creepy, stalker-y, "loving it" way, she just genuinely enjoyed being friends with a bunch of really cool girls.

Finishing up in the shower as she realised she was going to be late for class, Toni shut off the water, wrapping herself in a towel and opening the door.

There were only three people left in the changing rooms now; a sophomore she knew from social sciences, a junior from her AP Design class, and Cheryl, who, in true Cheryl form, was redoing her makeup for what must have been the fourth time that day.

Smiling and shaking her head, Toni made her way to her bag, taking out her clothes and, after rubbing herself down, slipping on her scrappy skinny jeans and striped white turtleneck with a blue plaid shirt in place of her serpent jacket. When she finished drying off her hair, Cheryl came behind her, looking flawless as always.

"Can I do your hair, TT?" She asked quietly, seeming scared Toni would brush her off. At first Toni was kinda surprised, but she knew Cheryl would do an amazing job, so she agreed, handing Cheryl the brush and a hair tie or two.

For her part, Cheryl was more than happy to be able to touch Toni without it being wierd or hinting at any of her feelings. And Toni did have great hair, so it was always fun to mess around with as many styles as she could. Although, she couldn't do that today, since they only had five minutes before they had to go to class. So Cheryl went for a simple half-up, half-down space buns look she had tried on her friend just the other day. Finishing by adding a few wispy hairs to frame Toni's face, Cheryl took a step back, nodding to herself, happy with the job she had done.

"Cheryl... it's just 5th period, not a fashion show," Toni explained with an exaggerated sigh, and Cheryl looked at her sternly.

"Well Topaz, it may as well be!" She cried, and Toni laughed. They both moved away, towards their bags, before saying goodbye and promising to hang at lunch, in exactly 55 minutes. So they parted ways, both already missing the other.

\\--/

 _So anyway, I "discovered" Ao3 last week. When I say discovered I mean I realised they have tons and tons of Choni fics which makes me happy. But I have been reading lots of stuff on there, including a story **BritishGirlWhoWrites** published which I really enjoyed. Definately go see her story, I think it's on **FF** too. I don't know._

 _How exciting is it though that Season 3 started filming. Like, I'm pretty sure I said this last update, but omg I cannot wait for October 10. If they are filming in order, than Archie gets out of gaol really fast. Like, in time for the pool party in ep.1. I dunno, just thought they would drag that story out a little longer._

 _See ya_

 _-G_


	16. Perfect Moment

_Hola Amigos!_ _I wrote something today. It was the phone call scene with Toni and Nana Rose. It the first time in about a week that I've even touched my writing apps, so... yeah. But it was pretty alright, and now that I've kinda got my groove back, I'll keep slowly adding to it._ _Voila, here is Chapter 15!_

 _\\--/_

Walking into the cafeteria at lunch, Cheryl searched the room for her friends, well, really just Toni. She found the girl sitting with the other Serpents: Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead.

Cheryl actually considered the wierdos her friends, especially Sweets. He had talked to her in between classes, basically threatening her to make sure Toni didn't get hurt. And after Cheryl had assured him that she would **never** do **anything** to hurt Toni, he had smirked and proceeded to tease her as if they had been friends forever. So yeah, he was good.

Fangs noticed her first, waving at her from across the hall, causing the the rest of them to turn and look at her. When Toni saw her, her face lit up, and Cheryl could tell she didn't notice the very pointed look the three guys exchanged.

"Cher!"

"Hey Bombshell. How's things?"

"Sup."

"Would you mind hooking me up with Keller?"

Cheryl smirked as she sat down.

"Hello TT. Missed ya; Things are great, thanks Sweet Pea; Hey Jughead; no Fangs. I refuse to get Kev to go out with you. You're a big boy, you can do it yourself." Cheryl said, adressing them all at once.

She knew this was how the guys rolled, and she was cool with it. She actually really liked the family they shared; it was really nice to watch how the interacted, and they had essentially inducted her into their little group, which didn't hurt.

Also, Fangs was continually impressed by her ability to field their questions, so all in all? Toni's friends were cool.

"Who wants fries? I'm gonna go get some before they all run out," Jughead said, standing from his seat next to Fangs.

"Yes Juggie," Sweets crowed, passing him ten dollars.

"Thanks Jug," Toni told him, "be sure to get the cheese fries, ok?" He nodded, but Fangs held up his hand.

"Hold on. No one likes cheese fries, Toots. Just get the loaded fries so there's some of everything."

"Hey!" Toni cried, shaking her head. "You **know** I can't eat the loaded fries. That's not fair!"

It was true. Toni couldn't eat the loaded fries: she was vegan and the loaded fries came with bacon. At least with her precious cheese fries, the cheese was vegan and therefore edible. Not that her friends really cared. It just meant more fries for them.

"Jug. I suggest you sit down. This is gonna take a while," Cheryl said quietly. He nodded smiling slightly, and Sweet Pea laid his hands down on the table between them.

"God, I swear they have this fight everytime there's fries available," Jughead complained. Cheryl and Sweet Pea nodded as the other two continued their argument in the background.

"So, you mean like, every Thursday?" Sweets joked.

"Hold on, I got this. Watch and learn," Cheryl told the two guys, turning to Toni, pouting.

"TT... can you go get me some plain fries. I'm really hungry," she said, looking down at her empty plate.

The reaction was immediate.

"Of course, beb. Do you need anything else?" Toni asked, looking at Cheryl in concern. The other girl shook her head, smiling fondly at Toni.

As Toni moved away to line up for Cheryl's fries, Fangs scowled.

"Whipped," he yelled across the hall. Toni didn't even turn around, she just flipped him off over her shoulder.

"Omg. Just get with her already!" Fangs complained, smirking at Cheryl.

Her face fell, her smile dropping as she looked down at the table.

"You don't think I've tried? The other day, I essentially told her I would be more than happy to see her naked. I don't know how much more obvious I can get!" She exclaimed, sadly.

The guys exchanged a glance. Cheryl looked up at them, waiting for one of them to speak.

Finally, they turned to look at her, and Fangs spoke up.

"We are going to help you, and I can't believe I'm actually say this... woo her. Here's what you gotta do..." he said, and Cheryl leaned in while the guys explained the plan.

When Toni arrived back at the table with Cheryl's fries, she was incredibly suspicious of how the boys were acting. She could always tell when something was up, and neither Fangs nor Sweet Pea could lie to her.

"Hey?" She said hesitantly, watching as Cheryl turned around, grinning at her. Toni immediately melted, before shaking herself, and sitting down. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was interupted by... Veronica?

"Hey guys," the raven haired girl said, sitting down. Betty and Archie stood on either side of her, before Betty moved sit with Juggie, and Archie sat opposite Sweets.

There was a moment of awkward silence while the Serpents took in the newcomers. It was kinda wierd to see the Scooby Gang hanging with them, but then Sweet Pea and Fangs exchanged a glance, before leaning forward. They rested their elbows on the table.

"Sup?" Fangs said. Archie and Veronica nodded, and Betty smiled. "Hey Cooper, where's Keller? Our girl Cheryl keeps refusing to hook me up with him. Care to help me out?"

She laughed, looking around. Spotting the person she was looking for, Betty called out across the hall.

"Kev! Over here!" Once Kevin had made his way over to the table, Betty continued.

"Kev, you know Fangs, right?" She asked, gesturing to the Serpent boy. Kevin nodded, looking around the table at the somewhat motley crew that had gathered.

"Uh, yeah," he said, sitting down next to Cheryl. "We, uh, I think we've met before. In... in class." He blushed slightly, and everyone smiled knowingly.

"God Fogarty!" Cheryl laughed, putting her arm around the boy next to her, trying to give him a break. "Why would ask us to hook you up if you're already doing just that??"

Everyone laughed, Kevin too. And then, suddenly everything fell into place.

Cheryl and Toni started a debate with Betty about condiments (Cheryl refuses to eat anything other than Ranch Dressing on anything, the others think she's crazy), Kevin and Fangs were holding hands over the table, everyone ignoring their gag worthy, lovestricken glances at each other, Sweet Pea and Jughead had decided to get Archie to start a band with them, and Veronica was just happy joining in on random conversations as she saw fit.

In that moment, she decided, everything was perfect, and they were able to just be normal teenagers. Grinning, she started brainstorming names for the guys prospective band, surrounded by her friends.

\\--/

 _Just a quick heads up, not that it really matters, but I've decided to start posting this story and my other stories on AO3. It is Choni wonderland and I think I'll be able to get a bit more exposure than on FF._

 _Don't worry, I still treasure my precious original fans. But, seriously, you guys have a special place in my heart. This story is only the second time I've made something I wrote readily available to the general public, so it's kind of a big deal for me, especially because of my wierd creative anxiety. But you guys support and encourage me, and reading all your comments really makes my day._

 _Love you guys,_

 _-G_


	17. Ch16 Sucker

_Hello my darlings!_ _School started again (gags). Im drowning in Latin translations and I just totally flunked my french oral (oops). I hope you are all enjoying life more than me. BTW 6 hours of sleep is definitely not enough. I look like I was punched in the face. :3_ _Meh. **Enjoy!**_

 _\\--/_

It was the end of the school day, and Toni and Cheryl were heading over to Thistlehouse to get a start on homework before all the other girls arrived for Cheryl's "mandatory slumber party".

It had been a very good day overall, Toni decided. She had successfully auditioned for the cheer squad, recieved an A- on her oral history presentation, and then at lunch, she had been able to hang out with all her friends, and they'd had heaps of fun.

And now, just to add an extra cherry on top of an already incredible day, Cheryl Blossom was sitting on the back of her bike, with her arms wrapped around Toni, and her head buried in the girl's shoulder. **It was bliss**. Toni was actually pretty sure the red-head had fallen asleep.

When Toni pulled up at Thistlehouse's gates, she had to gently shake Cheryl awake, since the gates were locked, and Toni didn't have the key card.

Cheryl looked up at her groggily, rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"Cher... beb, I need the key card for the gates."

"Mmm, s'in my bag. Hold on one second. I'll get it." Standing from the bike, slightly unsteady on her feet, Cheryl grabbed her bag from where it was strapped to the bike, rumaging through it. Pulling out a small black plastic card, she handed it Toni.

"You remember how it works?" She asked, and Toni nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Cher. I got it. Are you gonna try driving my bike like last time? Or are you gonna wait?" Cheryl lit up, grinning and clapping her hands together.

"Can I?"

"Go for it. Just put the helmet on first. And don't force the clutch, and be careful of the brake. Go slow..." Toni demanded, her face set in a frown.

"Hey.. calm down," Cheryl interupted, smiling softly as Toni moved to open the gate. "It's literally 200 metres. I'll be fine."

Cheryl hopped back on the bike, reving the engine, and, once Toni had pushed the gate open and moved inside, the bike lurched forward a couple times, then smoothly sailed through the gates, past Toni, until Cheryl stopped nicely about 100 metres in front of her house.

She grinned, taking off the helmet and grabbing both their bags as Toni ran over to help her prop the bike up.

"You're getting better, Blossom! That was really good." Cheryl smiled, handing Toni her bag.

"I guess I must have a good teacher," she replied with a wink over her shoulder as they walked over to Thistlehouse's huge, imposing double doors.

Toni had been teaching her friend how to ride a motorbike, and so far, Cheryl was proving to be a quick study. One lesson in, and she was better than Fangs had been when he started. Cheryl seemed to be a bit of an adrenaline junkie, and biking was probably good for her. It took the edge of some of her more dangerous urges, Toni had realised. Also, she was **incredibly** sexy on Toni's bike, which was an extra bonus.

Cheryl opened the door quietly, listening for any trace of her mother and uncle. Hearing nothing, she put her keys down near the door, and walked towards the kitchen, pulling out a bunch of snacks. She then proceeded to stuff them into her bag, and when Toni asked why, Cheryl informed her that she didn't feel like coming back down here. So Toni let it drop.

When Cheryl was done, she shouldered her bag and together they moved back into the hall, climbing the stairs to the second floor where Cheryl's room was.

Toni knew the way to Cheryl's room by heart, as the two girls came back to Thistlehouse every day after school now. They would hang out, do homework or just chat, until Cheryl's mother called her for dinner, which was when Toni would climb out Cheryl's window and run through the forest to where her bike would be stashed just past Thistlehouse's gates. Then she would wave to Cheryl, who would be watching from her window, and ride away, back to the Southside. Toni essentially lived at Thistlehouse now, and she honestly didn't mind the shadows anymore.

Arriving in Cheryl's room, she flopped down on the red-head's huge canopy bed. Cheryl laughed at her, before taking off her own shoes and jumping onto the bed beside Toni. She lay on her stomach next to the girl, and kicked her legs up into the air.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Toni asked, running a hand through her pink tipped locks and turning over.

"Well, TT, we have to sort out some things for tonight," Cheryl sat, up ticking things off on her fingers. "Food, games, the TV for the movie, oh god, I need to tell my mother too." Cheryl rested her head in her hands.

"Cher, that's why I'm here. To help," Toni reassured her. "Why did you invite everyone over if it was going to stress you out?" Toni asked confused. Cheryl looked at her, frowning slightly.

"Oh yeah, that's another thing I have to do. I'll tell you when I tell the others," she sighed. Looking down, Toni realised something.

"Oh and Cher? I know your bed is huge but I don't think 5 girls will be able fit in it. Do you have, say, four other matresses we can drag in?" Toni said. "Just tell me where they are and I'll go get them."

Cheryl shook her head, smiling.

"Thanks Topaz. Once again, I don't know what I would do without you. But.." she frowned slightly, then grinned.

TONI'S POV (cos I can)

"We only need 3 extra matresses. Josie, Veronica, and Betty." Toni frowned opening her mouth to object, when Cheryl stepped forward, grinning evilly.

"You, of course," she whispered, " get to sleep," she ran a finger down Toni's cheek," with me." she finished, her mouth hovering near Toni's ear, as the pink-haired girl stood frozen, her mouth wide open.

Suddenly Cheryl laughed, stepping back and shaking her head.

"Too easy, Topaz. Sweet Pea was right: you're a sucker for a hot girl!"

Toni groaned, shaking her head.

"Wait, what!? He said that?" Cheryl nodded.

"Oh yeah, by the way, can I have his number? I keep forgetting to ask him. I wanted to ask him to go to Pop's the other day, but my **mother** was on the war path sooo" Cheryl told her, lying down on her bed again.

"Uh, yeah," Toni said, fighting to keep a smile on her face. "Hold on, give me your phone and I'll put it in."

Cheryl got up, Iooking around the room, before cursing out loud.

"I left my purse downstairs," she told Toni, who was still staring sadly at the ground. "I'll be back in a minute." Toni nodded, still not looking up.

When Cheryl left, Toni sat down on the other girl's bed, trying not to cry. Of course Cheryl would hit on one of her friends. And, since Cheryl was so confident and sexy, Sweet Pea would have been more than happy to go out with her. It hurt that Sweet Pea would go behind her back with the girl he **knew** she liked. But the red-head was still into guys, and Toni cursed herself for thinking the girl was even remotely attracted to her. Flopping backwards, she lay on her back, just staring up at the bed's canopy. Toni started analysing every moment they had spent together, but she realised, Cheryl was a naturally teasing person. She always looked like a million bucks, and definately knew it. But then again, there were all those flirty moments, the gay jokes, the unnecessary touching, almost **everything** pointed to Cheryl feeling the same way. So why would Cheryl ask for Sweet Pea's number? Toni sighed. She was probably just reading into it. But then again what if she wasn't? And what if she did something stupid, something akin to **confessing her feelings for her best and only girl friend** (as she had been considering) and Cheryl didn't reciprocate? Toni didn't want to ruin their relationship. So, she resolved to keep her mouth shut, and just continue to be a living version of that lesbian-in-love-with-her-best-friend trope.

CHERYL'S POV:

"We only need 3 extra matresses. Josie, Veronica, and Betty." Cheryl said smiling. She saw Toni frowning, and knew exactly why. The other girl opened her mouth, probably to explain to Cheryl how basic addition works, with some snarky comment about GPA's and "the wrong sort".

So, making a split second decision, Cheryl stepped towards her friend, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You, of course," she whispered, trying to make her voice as sexy as humanly possible. "get to sleep," she lifted a finger, running it down Toni's cheek, as the other girl stayed stock still. " with me." she finished, her mouth hovering near Toni's ear, as the pink-haired girl stood with her mouth wide open.

Liking the reaction very, very much, Cheryl stepped back, smirking at Toni and shaking her head. Phase 1: **Complete!** She had this girl in the palm of her hand. The guys were telling the truth when they had said Toni would melt at any remotely sexual advances made by Cheryl. She was gonna have to tell them the good news.

"Too easy, Topaz," she grinned. "Sweet Pea was right: you're a sucker for a hot girl!"

She watched as Toni groaned, shaking her head, probably to clear her head. Then she remembered she didn't have the guy's numbers.

"Wait, what!? He said that?" Cheryl nodded.

"Oh yeah, by the way, can I have his number? I keep forgetting to ask him. I wanted to ask him to go to Pop's the other day, but my **mother** was on the war path sooo." Cheryl asked, flopping down on her bed again. Ok, she was kinda lying. Her mother hadn't been angry or anything when she was supposed to go to Pop's with him, she had actually been hanging with Toni, but Sweet Pea had understood. He was, afterall, "pro-Choni", as he had said when she had explained why she blew him off. But Toni wasn't about to find out any of that. "He's pretty cute!" She said, lying through her teeth, hoping Toni wouldn't notice.

"Uh yeah," she heard her friend say. "Hold on, give me your phone and I'll put it in." Toni continued.

So Cheryl got up from her bed, trying to remember where exactly she had put her phone. Suddenly remembering, she cursed out loud, something she almost never did.

"I left my purse downstairs," she told Toni. The serpent girl wouldn't meet her eyes, and her shoulder's were slumped slightly. "I'll be back in a minute." Toni nodded, still not meeting Cheryl's eyes, and the red-head couldn't read her friend's face.

So instead of pushing Toni to talk, Cheryl headed downstairs, trudging down the dark halls, filled with monsters she knew so well. She shuddered, missing the warmth and brightness Toni's presence gave her.

Eventually coming to the main staircase, Cheryl descended it, looking for her purse, which would likely contain her phone. Finding it near the door with her keys, Cheryl grabbed her phone from inside, before turning and heading back to her room, where Toni was waiting.

*END OF SPLIT POVS*

Toni was still lying on Cheryl's bed when the red-head returned. She sat up, surreptitiously wiping her eyes, noting the way Cheryl's eyes caught the action, and the other girl's face fell slightly. She shot a questioning look at Toni, which she ignored, holding out her hand for the phone, and smiling half-heartedly. Cheryl dropped it into her outstretched hand, jumping up onto the bed beside Toni.

"Thanks TT. I think I'm gonna get some homework done. Schnauzer gave me so much english lit. stuff. I'm drowning in Dicken's novels," Cheryl said with a sigh.

Dr. Schnauzer was the girl's Literature teacher, and, unfortunately for him, he looked uncannily similar to the dog he shared his name with. Normally, any mention of him would bring a smile to Toni's face, but today, she just wasn't in the mood.

Finishing with Cheryl's phone, she handed it back before getting up and grabbing her homework.

"You and Sweets, huh?" Toni asked innocently as she rummaged through her bag for her laptop. Cheryl immediately sat up, looking at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? Your friends, cool as they may be, are really not my type," she explained. Toni shrugged, not wanting to believe her.

"Cheryl, I would totally support you guys if you were going out. You don't need to lie to me." Toni said, hoping that, even if she couldn't be with Cheryl, she could at least support her.

But Cheryl was frowning now. Her arms crossed.

"We're not together, Topaz. What's up with you? Why are you pushing me and your best friend? I don't get it!" Cheryl complained. Toni swallowed, shrugging, trying to hide how conflicted she was right now. First, this girl makes it seems like she wants to go out with Toni's friend, then she flips out at the mention of said friend.

"Sorry Cher. But, honestly, if there is anything between you guys, just tell me. It'll be easier on everyone." Toni said, exasperated. Some part of her felt bad for pushing Cheryl like this, especially since the girl was so stressed. But at the same time...

"Toni, please stop! I don't even like guys!" She yelled, then slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide and panicked, turning away from her friend. Toni just stood there, confused, frozen by Cheryl for the second time today.

After a few seconds, she started moving towards Cheryl, who now had her head buried in her hands, lying down on the bed.

"Cher..." Toni said softly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't, oh god, I didn't realise, and I know that's no excuse, but..." Toni sighed dragging a hand through her hair. "I understand if you need some time, but if you want, I'm here if you wanna talk about it?"

Cheryl lifted her head slightly, meeting Toni's worried gaze. She nodded, just barely, dragging herself to the head of the bed where she propped herself up on a pillow. Twisting her fingers together, she took a deep breath.

"Ok. So...," she blew air out between her lips, forcing herself to meet Toni's concerned, questioning gaze. "So basically, as I said, I don't... I don't really like guys.. like that," she said, hesitantly. "At first, I did actually think I did, but now... I just don't feel anything. With boys now.. it's nothing but physical attraction, and, you know, that's not the kind of relationship I want." Again, she sighed deeply. "I think, for ages I was lying to myself, but things have changed; **I've** changed, and now I can kinda see that, and accept that. So.. yeah," she finished, and Toni took one of Cheryl's hands in her own.

"That's fine. I'm so sorry for pushing you like that, but I'm so glad you're ok... with everything." Toni told her. Cheryl sat up, and crawled onto Toni's lap, throwing her arms around Toni's neck, and nestling into the other girl's shoulder.

Her body was shaking, trembling, and Toni was happy just to hold her. She felt like a terrible friend, but she was just thankful Cheryl had forgiven her. So they sat together like that until they heard a car pulling up in the drive.

Cheryl pulled back, looking up at her friend, smiling softly.

"Thanks TT."

"Hey... it's the least I can do," she smiled in return. "But Cheryl... I do think we, or at least me, should start getting stuff ready. If your mother is home, then it'll be around 6, right?" Cheryl nodded shifting off Toni's lap. "So, I'm gonna head to some of the smaller rooms and steal a few matresses. Do you want to come, or do you need to hang here a little while longer?"

Cheryl got up of the bed, straightening her clothes and wiping her eyes. She headed towards the door, calling back over her shoulder for Toni to follow.

"I'm going to stick by you in case my mother finds you. That would be ugly."

 _How did I do? I don't really know what happened in this chapter. Honestly, there was no plan other than "sleepover prep" so if it doesn't make sense or something, please tell me._ _Also, important news:_ _ **I have an AO3 account now!** It's under the same username (TooGayToCare). I'm so excited to start posting there. The audience seems really different, but I hope they all still like my work._ _And apparently a few of you thought I wouldn't be posting on FF anymore. That is definitely not the case. FF is my first love, but also I'm still figuring out how to post on AO3. All updates for Missing Pieces will be here, so you all have nothing to worry about._ _Anyway, you guys are actually the best. I've been getting so many wonderful comments and PMs which is absolutely incredible! I love how positive this fandom is! Keep it up, y'all._ _Xxx_ _-G_


	18. Ch17 What I Craved

_Hello!_ _You can probably all tell what this chapter is about from the title, but whatever, incase you couldn't:_ _ **It's the Sleepover!** Yay! This chaoter is one of my favs, it's the one @kevindiaries helped me write, I told you about her before. But seriously, as I said, go check her out on instagram, she just started a new au that sounds really incredible, and I'm really excited about it but anyway, you may proceed to read and enjoy!_

\--/

"Hello! Welcome to Chez Blossom," Cheryl crowed, opening the door for Betty and Veronica. It was 7:59, and, of course, the pair were unbelievably punctual.

"Hey Cheryl," Betty said, smiling at her cousin.

"Hey Cheryl! Sup Toni." Veronica exclaimed, dragging in a huge suitcase behind her. Toni shot an incredulous look at Betty.

"I tried to stop her..." B told her, raising her eyebrows and shrugging. Betty herself had a more reasonable bag packed, one that looked only 3kg to Veronica's 30kg. Following her friend inside, Betty took off her jacket and ditched her bag on the stairs.

Cheryl closed the door then went to stand next to Toni. She brushed her hand against Toni's, needing to feel the stability her friend provided. She was still a bit emotionally drained from before. Toni turned to look at her, only her eyes displaying her concern for the red-headed girl. She opened her mouth to speak, but Cheryl almost imperceptibly shook her head, so Toni let it go.

Both of Cheryl's guests had watched the exchange with interest, and Veronica was smiling softly, glad Cheryl had finally found someone who cared about her. It was refreshing. And adorable af!

When the pair finally seemed to remember there were other people in the room, Cheryl clasped her hands together, smiling brightly.

"So! Once Josie arrives, we are going to go upstairs until my mother calls us for dinner. I already told her we had visitors, so she'll be on her best behavior." Toni smirked, and started to make a snarky comment, but she was interupted by a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil!" Cheryl exclaimed, crossing the hall and opening the door to find Josie standing on the doorstep.

"Hello," Cheryl greeted, smiling. She pulled the door open wider, ushering Josie in. The pussycat half-smiled at the rest of room's occupants. Cheryl closed the door again, and Toni started climbing the stairs to the second floor, the rest of the girls following. Once they made it to Cheryl's room, Toni showed them where put their bags, and when they were done, Veronica glanced at the door quickly, then pulled Toni away from the others.

"You and Cheryl?" Veronica asked. Toni looked at her incredulously, even though her heart was trying to beat it's way out of her chest.

"What? No!" Toni cried, and Veronica just lifted her eyebrows, looking at Toni sternly. The other girl held her ground though, and their conversation ended up being cut off by Cheryl's arrival, so they moved back to rejoin the group. V shot Toni a meaningful look, as if to say _to be continued._

"What have you got planned?" Betty asked her cousin, as the group moved to lounge on Cheryl's couch, their red-headed host standing in front of them.

"Well, as promised, we're all set to watch the Beguiled once dinner is finished, so, while we wait, I figured an old fashioned game of truth or dare is in order! Any takers?" Cheryl exclaimed. Betty and Josie nodded, while Veronica grinned, looking between Cheryl and Toni, before Toni glared at her and she stopped.

Smiling at Cheryl, Toni answered for all of them. "I think we're in! Who's first?"

"Ooh can I go?" V asked, and Betty and Josie exchanged a glance shrugging. Toni scowled at her, knowing the raven haired girl was very likely to do something stupid, and Toni knew Cheryl was definitely not in the right place, mentally, to deal with that.

Cheryl sat down on the rug near the lounge, gesturing for the girl's to join her. They did, sitting in a circle, and when everyone was settled Veronica started to speak.

"Alright!" She exclaimed. "Truth or dare... Toni." Toni rolled her eyes.

"Oh great, thanks. Umm... Truth, I guess?" Toni replied.

"Not very badass of you, Topaz!" Betty teased and Cheryl laughed.

"Ok Topaz. We can play like this. What's the deal with you and Cheryl?"

Toni groaned, and she felt Cheryl stiffen beside her. Looking over, she saw the red head staring intentently at the carpet, picking at a stray thread. Sighing, Toni straightened from her slouch.

"Come on, V. You're so predictable. And for the record, we're just friends." Toni explained, looking annoyed that Veronica had pursued this topic. Cheryl sat up, staring at her indignantly.

"BEST friends!" She corrected and Toni smiled.

"Oh yeah, BEST friends," Toni stressed. "Better, Cher?" The red-head nodded, and Veronica grinned, watching them. She knew there was definately something there, even if neither of them could tell. The sexual tension between them was almost constantly through the roof, and it was kind of awkward to be around two people who acted like a couple, but weren't dating. They were so close, it was intimidating.

"Ok, well now I get to go next," Toni told the group. "I say... Truth or Dare? Betty!" Toni grinned, and Betty looked at her, half surprised.

"Oh, umm, dare?" Betty decided. Toni smirked.

"I dare you to... text Archie. Tell him you sometimes wish you could be more than friends," Toni said. Betty groaned, blushing. Veronica and Josie catcalled, and Cheryl just laughed.

"Pure evil, Topaz!" Cheryl cried, and Toni grinned at her.

"Ok.." Betty said, getting out her phone. The others crowded around her, looking over her shoulder to make sure Betty did as she had to. She opened up her phone, bringing up her text chain with Archie. Typing in the required message, she showed the phone to Toni, who nodded and smiled. Sighing, Betty sent the text and locked her phone again.

"At least it's my turn now," Betty told the group, and they all just stared at her suspiciously. Betty was notoriously good at truth or dare, and no one wanted to be subject to her wrath.

"How about... Cheryl!" Betty decided, glancing at her cousin. Cheryl groaned, shifting her wait slightly, staring at Betty with narrowed eyes. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Cheryl answered easily, and Betty grinned. After Veronica's first question, Betty had the perfect dare.

"I dare you to tell us something no one else knows about you," Betty asked. Toni glanced at Cheryl cautiously. The girl met her eyes, shaking her head, so Toni knew Cheryl knew what she was doing.

"Oh, easy. When I was seven I accidentally bleached my hair. It turned blonde, and my parents refused to let me leave the house until the bleach wore off." Everyone laughed, and Toni sighed in relief, joining in.

They continued like that, going back and forth, all just enjoying the chance to be normal teenage girls.

\\--/

"I'm four years older than I was when I last saw that movie, but somehow, it still creeps me out!" Betty exclaimed, stretching her arms above her head, yawning.

Josie and Veronica nodded, and Toni just smiled along with them. They were all sitting on and around Cheryl's bed, having just finished watching the Beguiled.

"Those girls are so strange," Toni agrees, laying her head in Cheryl's shoulder as they sat together at the end of the bed. "I swear they're all witches or something!" Josie laughed.

"Well, there's less magic, more... " They giggled at Josie's scarily accurate statement, all knowing exactly what she was going to say. Veronica sighed, leaning back on her elbows and looking over at Cheryl.

"What are we doing now? It's only 9:30, that's too early to go to bed," she complained, and Cheryl shrugged. She hadn't planned the entire sleepover of course, just the main parts.

Then Betty sat up from where she was lying on her stomach next to Josie.

"What about we do each other's hair. That's always what my sister and I would do when my cousins visited. My other cousins," she smiled at Cheryl, who smirked back. "But anyway, it was just something we would do before bed to kinda calm down." She shrugged. Looking over at Veronica. "Does it meet your standards?" The girl laughed, nodding.

"Let's do a chain thing," she cried, moving to sit on the ground near where the spare beds were set up. Josie followed her, and Toni and Betty, exchanging a look, followed. Cheryl joined them, sitting between Toni and Betty, who had her hair brushed by Veronica, with Josie at the other end of the line.

After sitting like that for a few minutes, Cheryl got up, moving to stand infront of them, twisting her hands together nervously.

"Inner circle. Cousin Betty," she adressed the gathered girls. "I didn't just invite you here for a girlish slumber party." She told them, as they watched her expectantly. "The truth is, I'm terrified of being alone here. There's a stranger in this house: My uncle Claudius. He's as mad as the sea, and ever since he blew in I feel like I'm in mortal peril." She explained, looking absolutely terrified.

"Wait I'm confused. Is this real or are we playing a game?" Toni asked, unsure. She could tell from Cheryl's expression that she was definitely worried, but Toni had known Cheryl long enough to understand that sometimes the girl... embellished... certain facts.

"All too real. TT. I fear they're plotting against me and Nana Rose. Mumsy cultivates esoteric herbs in the conservatory: Tannis root; Jimson weed; Im afraid to eat for fear of being poisoned," she exclaimed.

"Cheryl..." Josie asked kindly, "are you sure your not... imagining things?" The other's looked at her, and Cheryl frowned slightly. Betty looked at the ground.

"Well if she is, Josie, maybe I am too," Betty said, coming to her cousin's defense. "There's a stranger in my life as well." She told them, looking around the room. "Chic. With him lurking behind every corner, my house feels..."

"Dangerous." Cheryl finished for her. "Deadly." She nodded, looking down at her cousin with tears in her eyes. "I sympathize."

The girls stayed like that for a moment, all lost in thought, trying to come to terms with the news their friends had just shared. Suddenly, Veronica cleared her throat.

"I'm...uh, I'm heading to bed." She told the rest of the group. There were nods and murmurs of assent among the girls, and one by one they got up of the floor, moving to their beds. Toni and Cheryl were sharing Cheryl's bed, as she had promised, and the others had matresses on the floor.

Getting into bed, Cheryl questioned whether she did the right thing in telling her friends. Laying down, she remembered their reactions. She knew it sounded pretty unbelievable, but at least her cousin understood how she felt. And she knew Toni would try her best to understand. That's why they were such good friends. Toni didn't question her, she accepted her, and tried her best to understand.

Looking over at her friend beside her, Cheryl considered telling her everything. Making up her mind, she turned to face her friend, laying her head on her hand. Toni did the same.

"Full disclosure," she told her. "I... didn't want to invite all the girls tonight. But I knew my hideous mother would never allow me to invite just you," she explained, as Toni looked down. "Just... what I craved." The serpent looked up, meeting her eyes in surprise. She let her eyes dart down to Cheryl's lips, and the girl did the same, before lifting herself off the bed slightly, and leaning in the meet the girl next to her. Just before their lips touched though, there was a crash from outside, and Toni cursed the noise for ruining the moment, even as Cheryl threw the blankets off her bed, running towards the sound. Toni followed, right on her heels, as the other girls woke up, moving to follow the pair.

Reaching the stairs, Cheryl looked down, and Toni saw the cause of the noise, right as Cheryl let loose an ear piercing scream. It was Nana Rose, lying on the ground, the shattered remains of wheelchair littered around her.

It took 4 whole minutes for Cheryl to stop screaming. Even after Veronica called an ambulance, and their little group moved down to the lounge room, Cheryl wouldn't stop shaking.

As the moment, she sat next to Toni on the couch, shivering, despite it being 25 degrees outside. (Celsius, so like 35-49 degress Fahrenheit, idkSo far, she hadn't said anything, and Toni refused to push her to talk. So they sat together, not even touching, just silently waiting.

When the ambulance arived, Cheryl jumped up from the seat, and followed the stretcher carrying her Nana outside to the drive, and stood, staring off into space.

Seeing Toni shift slightly next to her, she was shaken from her thoughts, and noticed something that chilled her to the bone. She stared horrified, until Toni noticed, looking at her with concern.

"Cheryl? What is it?" She asked, looking between the girl next to her and the ambulance Cheryl was focused on.

"He's wearing my fathers pijamas," Cheryl whispered, harshly. Toni looked at her, confusion written all over her face.

"What?" She asked.

"My uncle!" Cheryl told her by way of explanation. "Toni. I think they pushed my Nana down the stairs," she told her friend. "I think I'm next."

 _Dun, dun, dun..._ _We are getting soo close to SOQM and I'm so excited to show you guys what I've written for that part._ _Also, how good was comic con?! I didn't go, it's in San Diego, I'm in Melbourne, but my best nerd friend did and oh my god it looked incredible. The cosplay, the panels, the workshops, just wow. We don't have that kind of thing in Australia. We are pretty boring here._ _Anyway, there was so much Choni stuff at Comic Con. Vanessa and Madelaine are incredible, giving us those little tid bits, yay!_ _Buut, Imma go now cos you probably don't want to here me going on forever, so, as always, thank you for all your support; comments, dms, all of it._ _Goodbye until Friday, my lovelies,_

 _-G_


	19. The Aftermath

_Hello!_ _How is everyone? I'm sorry if this chapter is late, I know most of you would be asleep either way, but still, for those on a similar time zone to me, apologies._ _Anyway, I'm hoping to start posting my new story at the end of next week. I'm not going to spoil anything yet, but I'm super excited and I hope you guys are too. It will be posted on FF, I still haven't figured out how AO3 posting works._ _But, now onto the story! Enjoy._

 _\\--/_

"Cheryl? Cher... Cheryl, you need to get some sleep, ok?"

Cheryl stood, frozen, watching the ambulance drive away. Inside it, her Nana lay, barely even breathing, all thanks to her monster of a mother and creepy, maybe-uncle.

"Cheryl..." she heard again.

Toni. Toni was still here, standing next to her, rubbing her eyes to try and stay awake. The poor girl was basically falling asleep on her feet. Cheryl realised she did have to go inside, if only because Toni would never go without her. The serpent was loyal, Cheryl had to give her that.

And... they had almost kissed? Right? Cheryl wasn't entirely sure, what with the speed that everything else had happened. She hoped she hadn't dreamed it. They would have to talk about it later, once everything had settled down.

"Cheryl?" Toni asked once more, starting to sound desperate, and Cheryl turned to look at her friend. Toni heaved a sigh of relief as Cheryl spoke.

"TT.. I want to go see Nana Rose," she told her friend, and Toni sighed again.

"Cher... it's best that you rest first. It's been a long day, and you need to look after yourself, so that you can look after her. Do you know what I mean?" Toni explained, and Cheryl scowled at the floor. Noticing this, Toni moved closer to her, reaching for her hand before hesitating and withdrawing her hand.

"I promise to take you to see your Nana as soon as we've had breakfast tomorrow morning. Just please rest first," Toni begged, and Cheryl, standing stock still, nodded her head almost imperceptibly.

Toni smiled slightly, shifting on her feet, before leading the way back into the house. Cheryl followed behind her. Together the moved back up to Cheryl's bedroom, and after some coaxing from Toni, Cheryl climbed into her bed, and Toni tucked her in, pulling the covers up around her neck, but being careful not to touch the other girl. Toni had learnt that when Cheryl shrunk into herself like this, it was usually best to wait for Cheryl to reach out, which she had done every time without fail. But until that happened, Toni would be happy to just be there for her, a comforting presence in a world that was falling apart.

Toni had decided she was going to sleep on one of the matresses on the floor. The other girl's had all left, their respective families turning up to drag them home. Veronica had wanted to stay, even going so far as to fight with her mother infront of everyone, but in the end, she too left.

Getting into the bed, Toni fell asleep within seconds, her breathing settling as her chest rose and fell steadily. As for Cheryl, she found it much harder to get to sleep. Yes, she was exhausted, but her mind was running a mile a minute, busy with the events of the past 4 hours.

When she finally fell asleep, it was a fitful sleep, punctuated with dreams, nightmares really. Cheryl kept hearing that noise, the crash. It replayed, over and over and over again in her mind, keeping her awake long into the night.

\\--/

When the sun rose the next day, Cheryl was up and downstairs in the kitchen before there was even enough light to see by. Toni woke up as she left the room, taking her time to get changed and pack up her clothes before heading downstairs to meet Cheryl.

Arriving in the kitchen, Toni leant her hip against the bench, looking at Cheryl as she packed a few things into a bag. When she noticed Toni, she smiled.

"Good morning TT," she greeted brightly, and Toni was instantly suspicious. There was no way Cheryl had recovered this quickly, and Toni could tell Cheryl was either hiding her feelings, or plotting something. Turns out it was the latter. "I'm going to see Nana Rose now. Don't bother coming with me, I know how tired you were after last night." Toni looked at her sternly.

"Cheryl.. I don't want you to go on your own. What if your mother's there!" Toni cried. Cheryl raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'll manage her. But you need to rest. So toodles, darling and I'll see you later," Cheryl told her, practically skipping out of the room before Toni could even react.

"Cheryl! Cheryl stop, you..." Toni yelled after her. She heard the sound of the front door closing, and a few moments later, the more distant sound of a car door slam. Then an engine revved, and Cheryl was gone.

Cursing, Toni pulled out her phone. Scrolling through her contacts, Toni found the person she was looking for dialing the number straight away.

"Hey, you wanted to help? I need you to.. "

Arriving at the hospital, Cheryl rushed into the ER room, only to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Cheryl!" Veronica exclaimed. "Oh thank god, I was.."

"Toni sent you?" Cheryl interupted, and Veronica blushed, smiling at Cheryl's thoroughly unimpressed face.

"Uh.. yeah.. How'd you know?" She asked, and Cheryl sighed.

"She didn't want to let me come here alone. Worried about my mother or something." Cheryl explained, moving away from the girl to inquire at the front desk.

"Hello," the clerk greeted.

"Hello. I'm looking for my Nana. Nana Rose? Oh, you'll probably have her down as Roseanne Blossom." Cheryl told her, impatiently tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Ahh," the woman said. "Roseanne Blossom, room 405. She's not ready for visitors yet, but in about 15 minutes I'll have Dr Masters let you in." Cheryl sighed heavily. Veronica came up beside her, gesturing for the distressed red-head to sit down.

"Hey. Have you eaten yet?" Veronica inquired. Cheryl shrugged.

"I had some waffles this morning. But I can't think about food right now. I'll be able to go see Nana Rose very soon." Cheryl said, relaxing slightly at the thought being able to see her Nana.

Hanging in her trailer, Toni paced her tiny bedroom, checking her phone every 5 minutes, waiting for someone, anyone to text her with news of Cheryl.

After the red-head had left, Toni had finished the waffles the girl left, before packing up her stuff from Cheryl's room, and cleaning up the matresses so Cheryl wouldn't have to later. She had moved them back to the rooms they came from, packing everything up.

When she was done, she had grabbed her stuff, and got on her bike. Luckily, it had been parked out the front of the house. Apparently Penelope hadn't had time to get Claudius to move it like she usually did. Reving the engine, she'd sped off back to her uncle's trailer. When she arrived, she had unpacked her stuff, and that was how she had ended up with nothing to do but wait.

Flopping down on the bed, she stretched out, kicking off her shoes. Toni stared at the ceiling of the trailer. It was littered with old glow in the dark stars from long, long ago, and there was a huge scratch in the paint from a moving accident last year. It was actually quite interesting to look at.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed with a text. It was Veronica.

V (4:37pm): Call me.

So Toni did.

"Hey V. What's up? Is Cheryl ok?" Toni asked anxiously when Veronica picked up.

"Woah calm down. She's fine for now. She's in with her Nana, but you might wanna get down here. Guess who just showed up? Penelope Blossom!"

"Shit. I'm coming right now. Keep me posted. If that red-headed bitch does anything at all to hurt Cheryl, there'll be hell to pay from me."

With that, Toni hung up, grapping her helmet and keys and rushing outside. She hopped onto her bike, and sped off towards the hospital.

Just under 10 minutes later, Toni pulled up outside the Riverdale General Hospital. Killing the engine, she dropped her helmet onto the seat and practically ran inside.

Standing in the ER room, she spotted Veronica, who sighed in relief when she saw the serpent girl.

"Toni. Thank god," Veronica breathed. "You got here really fast. Penelope went into Nana Rose's room about a minute after I called you. Luckily, I haven't seen her or Cheryl coming out yet, so they'll still be inside if you wanna go check. It's room 405."

Toni smiled at her gratefully. This girl had been an amazing help today, and Toni was so glad she had been here with Cheryl.

"Thanks Veronica. I owe you big time," Toni said, running off towards the room Veronica had indicated.

Upon entering the room, she was surprised to find only Nana Rose there. A book lay open on a seat near her bed, but apart from that, there were no signs Cheryl had even been there. Starting to panic, Toni ran off to look for the head docter, hoping he might be able to aid her search.

"Dr Masters! Dr Masters!" She cried, seeing him exiting a room.

"Oh hello. How can I help?" He asked politely.

"Have you seen two redheads? One's my age, the other is late 40s. Do you know where they could be?" The docter looked furrowed his brow for a second, before his face cleared.

"Ah. You mean young miss Blossom and her mother? Why, they only just left. You must have missed them. Sorry." He replied, apologetically.

"Not your fault. Thanks for the help, Doc." Toni replied, looking at the ground, before sprinting back towards Veronica.

"They're gone!" She yelled, upon reaching her friend. "Penelope got to her already." Veronica was shocked, and she could tell Toni was almost ready to cry.

"I let that bitch take Cheryl away! I said she would be fine. I said no harm would come to her. I _promised_. I promised..." Toni trailed off, her voice catching in her throat, tears welling in her eyes. "I failed her."

\\--/

 _There I go again with the feels. Poor Toni though. I hate letting people down. Obviously, y'all know where Cheryl's going, and I think you're gonna really enjoy the next chapter. 1. Cos it's really long, like 3,500 words ish. 2. Cos Cheryl is a warrior and we love her anyway_

 _I love each and everyone of you. Yes, you and you and you and all of you! Also, I hope you all have a Toni to your Cheryl, someone who cares for you unconditionally and loves you (romantically or not) no matter what._

 _Bises, my darlings,_

 _-G_


	20. Ch19 Broken People Need Fixing

_Hello again, loyal readers!_

 _I hope this chapter meets all your standards, it's the last one I have already written, do I had better get back to writing more often._

 _Like I said, (last update? the one before?) I will be posting the first chapter of one of my new stories, Forbidden Romance, on Friday, instead of the usual Missing Pieces update. I hope no one minds._

 _Anyway, here is Chapter 19! Love you all!!!!_

 _-G_

 _\\--/_

The red car drove down the road in the middle of the night. The wind howled around it, and rain beat against the windows. Inside, two red-headed women sat silently. Until the younger one spoke:

"I think.. I've figured it out," Cheryl told her mother. "You poisoned Nana Rose with the tannis root, and pushed her down the stairs."

"You've gone mad," Penelope Blossom said with complete certainty. Cheryl looked at her incredulously. "That's all there is to it. You've lost your mind and... and you leave us no choice," she finished. Cheryl looked back and forth between the window and her mother, unsure of what was going on.

"What do you mean, no choice?!" She demanded. Her mother shook her head, not even acknowledging the girl's question.

"But it's all right. They're going to make you all better," she continued, not bothering to explain. "All better."

And that was it for the rest of the journey. The two women were once again silent, until their car pulled up in front of a dark, imposing building.

Shaking, Cheryl opened the car door, only to be greeted by 3 nuns standing on the steps. They surrounded her as she followed her mother inside the horrific building.

Once inside, Cheryl and her mother were escorted into a large, clean room, empty except for an imposing hardwood desk in one corner. Moving towards it, the nuns left Cheryl by the door, but only after making sure to lock it. There were bars on all the windows, and there was nothing around them that could be used in any way as a weapon.

Penelope followed the group of nuns to the desk, still ignoring her daughter.

They talked together in low voices for what felt like a very long time, occasionally looking over at Cheryl as she waited beside the door. When they were done, one of the nuns walked over to Cheryl, stopping a few feet infront of her.

"Hello. My name is Sister Maldini. You are going to come with me to your room to rest. You have had a hard day, and you need to sleep." The nun said. Cheryl shook her head.

"No. No! I want to leave. I want to leave. Let me leave." Cheryl demanded, her voice rising in pitch as she got more and more distressed. The nun moved to grab her arm, but Cheryl jumped back, and that's when the door across the room opened, and two giant men in white coats entered the room. They saw Cheryl, and moved towards her. Cheryl tried backing away, but stopped when she felt the wall behind her. The two men descended upon her, grabbing her arms, and almost carrying her towards the door they had come from.

"Stop! Don't do that! My friends, Toni, they'll come for me! Toni will find me. She always will. She promised!" Cheryl screamed as the two thugs dragged her away. She was pulled into a room, still screaming obscenities at the giant men holding her, until suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her arm, and her body loosened, muscles relaxing. "She promised," was the last thing Cheryl said, before the darkness closed in around her and she fell to the floor.

\\--/

"Cheryl...," someone sobbed. "Cheryl. Where are you? Where did you go, Cher, where did they take you?" It was a voice Cheryl knew well, but in her unconscious state, she couldn't quite place it. "Cher, I miss you. I need you to come back. I need you to be ok. I... I need you... I need to..to tell you... I..I love you. Oh god, I love you. So much. So so much," the person sobbed. "Just please be ok... just please.."

"Please come back to me, Cher..."

\\--/

Cheryl woke with a jolt, forcing herself to open her eyes. Glancing around the room she was in, she struggled to remember where she was, struggled to remember anything. Trying to push herself up on her elbows, she found her wrists strapped to the bed she was lying on. Looking down, she saw her feet were similarly tied.

Suddenly remembering everything, she screamed. She screamed for herself; for the pain, and anger, and betrayal; she screamed for Toni; left behind, unable to find her; she screamed because it was the only thing these people couldn't take away from her. Her voice was a tool, a weapon. That, she already knew, but she hadn't fully recognized the fact until now.

Struggling against the bonds, Cheryl stopped yelling, trying to figure out what time it was, what day it was. All she remembered was her mother, taking her away from the hospital, dragging her here, to this horrid place. Then when she tried to run, those goons restrained her. And then, the blackness. After that, Cheryl had no knowledge of anything.

Except... there was a tiny niggling memory, right in the back of her consciousness. Cheryl tried to remember, but all she could gather was... Toni. Toni, the last person left she cared about, the only person she loved. Toni who she would never see again.

Breaking down once again, Cheryl just let the tears fall down her face. Falling back onto the bed, Cheryl slept fitfully. Eventually she was woken by a noise at the door.

A nun walked in, one of the three from the first day, with a man wheeling a trolley behind her. She smiled creepily at Cheryl, and that's when Cheryl's heart finally broke. There was no point fighting. No point plotting or planning or scheming. No point in even trying to figure out the time. Cheryl realised that she was going to be at this place for a long time. She was stuck now.

"Oh you poor child," the nun said. "there's nothing to be afraid of. Sister Woodhouse is going to help you." Cheryl smiled, grateful that there was at least one sane person in this hideous establishment.

"Thank you Sister Woodhouse," she said breathlessly.

"Yeah she's going to rid you of all those naughty demons," Cheryl froze, her smile slipping, realising that this woman had a very different idea of help. "The ones making you think such awful, unatural thoughts. Today, you must rest," Sister Woodhouse said. "Tomorrow, the real work," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "the conversion begins."

The man shut the door, just as the sister reached for one of the syringes lying on the trolley. Cheryl tried to back away, but couldn't move very far. The nun grabbed her arm, and once again, Cheryl felt the sharp pain, then the blackness again.

For the next few hours, days, weeks, it was just blackness. Cheryl would flit in and out of conciousness, never really becoming concious enough to gather any sense of time or space.

Finally, the nuns must have decided that Cheryl was allowed to wake up. So now, she stood in front of the one window in her tiny room. When one of the nuns enters, Cheryl barely even noticed.

"It's time, girly," Sister Woodhouse told her, and Cheryl moved away from the window, following the old woman as she led the tired girl down a long, bare corridoor towards the only other room Cheryl had been allowed to visit: the movie room.

Every night, Cheryl was taken there to watch old videos of "deviant" children. In all honesty, the room was just a white box full of blank eyed, lifeless kids. Except... Cheryl had discovered that some of them weren't as lifeless as they looked.

There was one girl, Amira, who was always dragged into the movie room kicking and screaming. She fought everywhere she went. Sometimes when Cheryl would peek through the window in her door, she would see Amira being dragged down the hallway.

Two nights ago, Cheryl had been walking down the hallway when Amira ran past her, three of the Sister's guards behind her. When she saw Cheryl, she had stopped, grabbing Cheryl's hands and tugging on them.

"Don't stop fighting! They only win if you stop fighting. Don't let them win. Don't stop fighting."

Her words had given Cheryl hope. If that girl was still fighting, then Cheryl would fight too. She no longer did everything the Sister's said, when they told her to. Cheryl held on to the memories of her life before the Sister's, positive she would get back there eventually. And when, a day later, Amira stopped coming the movie room, Cheryl refused to stop fighting. She would remember that strong girl, a flame that had kept burning, even in the darkest of nights.

\\--/

"I believe I've deduced what has caused this imbalance in you, Cheryl," one of the nuns said, upon entering Cheryl's room.

The Sister's would periodically visit Cheryl's room, claiming to have figured out why Cheryl was being "deviant". Every single time, she would shoot them down, and be forced to partake in some absurd punishment as a result. Apparently, this time it Sister Livingstone's turn.

"And what would that be, Sister Livingstone?" Cheryl asked sceptically, putting down her book.

"I've spoke to your mother about your brother Jason, and how close you were." The woman claimed. Cheryl knew that whatever her mother told the Sisters, it was guaranteed to be complete BS. She sighed as the woman kept talking. "So close, in fact, that your Nana would sometimes mix you up. Isn't that right? She would dress you in Jason's clothes, and he in yours." Cheryl rolled her eyes. Of course her mother was just going to continue twisting the truth.

"Nana's always been half blind, Sister. Cataracts," Cheryl explained. "But if anything has affected my physche, it's the firehose of abuse directed at me by my mother and father," she spat back, not even bothering to try and be polite. The nun shook her head.

"You've suffered many traumas, it's true. But that does not excuse your willful behavior." Cheryl sighed. "Now, you will report to the undercroft immediately where you will undergo physical therapy until you're ready to listen."

Ignoring the nun's demand and picking up her book again, Cheryl settled back into the bed. She had only read two or three lines when she felt giant hands close around her arms, and the next thing she knew, she was being dragged down the hallway towards the undercroft. She refused to make it easy for them though, kicking and screaming all the way.

"Now child, you are going to be taking these flour bags here," Sister Livingstone told her once she had settled down, gesturing to a pile of straw sacks on a cot. "And moving them to the north-east corner. Over there. Do you understand?" Cheryl nodded tiredly. "I will come back when it is time for you to go to the movie room."

So Cheryl proceeded to do as the woman said, knowing the best thing to do would be to finish with the flour bags as quickly as possible, giving her time to relax before the Sisters came back.

When Sister Woodhouse came to check on Cheryl, she only had three more bags left, but she stopped when she saw the nun.

"But foolish girl, what have you done?" Cheryl looked at her, furrowing her brow in confusion. "You've stacked the bags in the north-east corner when I specifically told you the northwest!" The woman said gleefully.

"What? No, no, no, you said?!" Cheryl protested.

"Start over," Sister Woodhouse demanded. "And next time, listen child. You'll never get better if you don't listen to me."

Cheryl huffed as the older woman left the room. Screw their "listening". She was thoroughly over this place. She sat down on the bag she had been dragging around, dropping her face into her hands. She felt her eyes brimming with tears, but refused to give the nuns the satisfaction of making her cry. So instead, she wiped her eyes, picking up the bag and dragging it towards the new position.

Eventually, the Sister returned, barely even acknowledging her.

"Movie night. Clean yourself up!" The nun demanded. Cheryl sighed, following her out of the room. So much for relaxing.


	21. Author Note: I'll be back

Hey guys, I know you were all expecting a new story right about now, so I'm sorry that this is all I can give you.

Basically, I'm taking a break from writing for a while. I've been struggling to balance this story with everything else I've committed to, and for the past two weeks I kept trying, hoping maybe I could get my shit together for one more update but unfortunately that didn't happen.

I didn't want to let you guys down, and I'm really sorry that I ended up having to. I will eventually be back to FF and AO3 but for the time being, I need a break.

So, this isn't goodbye, I'll be keeping in touch with all my PM buddies, especially you, Ebony. And to the rest of you, kisses!

I'll be back!

-G


	22. Ch20 Losing Myself Without You

_HELLO!!!_

 _I have missed you all so much!! It's so nice to get back into writing, and you guys have been supportive while I was on my littls break._

 _Here is out poor little darling Toni's side of Cheryl's essential kidnapping by her mother. This starts at almost exactly where the last chapter started, so I suggest going back and reading the start of that if you have forgotten._

 _Now, may I present to you... *drumroll please* CHAPTER 20 OF MISSING PIECES!!_

 _\\--/_

Toni paced the hospital lounge. She couldn't believe she had let Cheryl's monster of a mother take her away. She had promised Cheryl that everything would be ok, and she should have been able to keep that promise.

"Toni... you need to head home," Veronica pleaded. "I know you're worried about Cheryl; we all are, but you can't help her if you're falling asleep on your feet!" Toni shook her head, frowing, only to be interupted by a huge yawn, absolutely destoying any point she had been trying to make.

"Toni!" Veronica demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "I will drag you back to your trailer if you don't agree to get in my car right now!" Toni scowled at her, but there was no real malice in the expression. Toni was just tired, so she pushed past Veronica, heading towards the girl's car.

\\--/

Waking up the next day, Toni was quick to get dressed, almost running into the door as she hurried out of her trailer.

Although it was only 9:30 by the time she was up, but Toni had already planned out her day. She had to check in with Veronica, but after that, she would jump straight into looking for Cheryl. First stop: Thistlehouse.

\\--/

Killing the engine on her bike, Toni looked around the deserted driveway. Cheryl's car was still there, but that was the only trace of the girl. Toni walked up to the imposing double doors, ringing the door bell multiple times.

After the third ring, a grumpy looking Penelope Blossom appeared in the doorway.

"Mrs Blossom, hi!" Toni said, trying to be polite, whilst trying to keep her temper. "I'm looking for Cheryl? She wasn't the hospital with her Nana..." Toni crossed her arms, tilting her head expectantly.

"No, she's gone. Boarding school in Switzerland," The older woman explained. "She left just last night." Toni didn't for one second believe this woman's bullshit.

Mrs Blossom, that doesn't make any sense!" She scoffed.

"Don't come here again," Mrs Blossom demanded, smiling forcefully at Toni, before slamming the door in the serpent girl's face.

Toni took a step back, annoyed but unsurprised with Mrs Blossom's reaction. She obviously knew exactly where her daughter was, but Toni was not going to be getting any more information out of her without backup. So, jumping back on her bike, she decided to head to school, knowing that there would be people there willing to help her out.

She zipped down roads on her bike, rushing into school, even though she was already at least an hour late. Teachers didn't really care though, so long as you did actually arrive. That attitude was very useful for situations like this: Toni could definitely not afford to receive any detentions.

Stashing her bike near some of the other serpents', she grabbed her bag and headed into class. There was no way she was going to be learning anything, but it helped to have time to sort out the facts. So Toni spent the entirety of third period physics brainstorming all the possible places Penelope "Bitch" Blossom could have stashed her daughter. In all honesty though, it wasn't much help. Toni just suceeded in making herself more desperate and angry.

Taking out her phone as she moved to maths for fourth, she texted Veronica and Josie, needing to talk to someone who could help her with Cheryl. Unfortunately, there weren't many options, so she managed to get the two girls to agree to a catch up at lunch in the gym, right before Vixens training started.

It was a very long 90 minutes for Toni to listen to Mr Pargetter lecture the class on the finer points of parabolic equations, but, miracle of miracles, she managed to get through it alright.

\\--/

As soon as class ended though, Toni practically ran to the gym, needing to share her suspicions.

When she stumbled into the gym, a few of the girl's were already there, warming up. Two of them were sneaking glances at Toni, whispering together. After a minute, one of the girls approached Toni.

"Hey," she said smiling adorably. "I'm Lucia. You're Toni, right? Topaz?" Toni nodded, distractedly. Lucia was admittedly RIDICULOUSLY hot, but Toni just wasn't in the mood for flirting.

"Uh, yeah, I am. And you're cute and all, but I have a lot going on, and maybe a girlfriend, sorry," Toni told the freshman, trying to let her down easy. The girl looked a bit put off, but smiled anyway, moving back to her friends, and luckily for Toni, Josie and Veronica arrived right then.

"Toni? What's wrong?" Josie asked, carefully eyeing Toni's concerned face.

"Cheryl's missing..." Toni breathed.

"What do mean, Cheryl's missing?" Josie demanded, sounding worried. Veronica, of course, already knew that though.

"Do you remember how paranoid Cheryl was at her slumber party, saying her mom and uncle were out to get her? Well, I think they did sonething to her!" Toni explained, desperately, looking between the two girls.

"What kind of something?" Josie asked confused.

"Her mom said they sent her off to some all girls boarding school in Switzerland...?" Toni told them.

"Well that's easy enough to check," Veronica remarked. "There's only one. Surval Montreux."

"Please," Toni scoffed. "If Cheryl were on the Swiss Alps she'd be posting parka selfies every hour. But her social media's been dead for days..."

"Wait..., that's a sure sign of foul play!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"What ever you need, Toni. I'm in!"

"Me too." Josie confirmed. "Even if we have to storm Thistlehouse!"

"Thanks you guys. It means a lot," Toni said softly. She was so glad these girls were willing to help. There was no way she would have managed to find Cheryl on her own. Smiling gratefully at the pair, Toni turned and made her way out of the gym, heading to find the guys, needing to recruit as many people as possible.

\\--/

Arriving home to her trailer at 11:00, Toni was absolutely exhausted. After talking to Sweet Pea, Fangs and the gang at lunch, Toni had decided to skip and head over to Thistlehouse.

She had taken her bike there, ditching it before climbing the back wall up to Cheryl's bedroom window. When she had gotten inside, she had desperately searched the entire room for any trace of her almost-girlfriend. It had been hard, looking around a room that had just a few days ago been full of life. But Cheryl's bedroom had felt just like every other room in the house: cold, dead and loveless. Essentially, everything Cheryl wasn't. At least, that's what Toni hoped.

She had refused to even contemplate the idea of Cheryl being... gone. It was just too hard. Falling onto the couch in her uncle's trailer, Toni started to cry.

As a rule, Toni Topaz never cried. A life of hardships had made her strong, and there was no room for weakness when you were in a gang. With the serpents, it was always ride or die, so Toni had very quickly adapted to the harsh nature of it all.

Now though, with no one around to see her, Toni was free to cry. There was just too much pressure, and she was falling apart. She needed to get Cheryl back. She couldn't fail her again, and wouldn't be able live with herself if she didn't do anything to help.

Sobbing, she wiped her eyes, getting up, and stumbling into her bed. She crawled up towards the pillows, grabbing one and burying her face in it to muffle the sound of her screams. Rationally, Toni knew she was not in even half as much pain as Cheryl probably was, but with all the emotions, the only thing Toni could really do was yell and cry.

"Cheryl...," she sobbed into the pillow. "Cheryl. Where are you? Where did you go, Cher, where did they take you?" Toni hoped that wherever she was, whatever had happened to her, maybe she would know that people were looking for her. That people cared. "Cher, I miss you. I need you to come back. I need you to be ok. I... I need you... I need to..to tell you... I..I love you. Oh god, I love you. So much. So so much," she sobbed. "Just please be ok... just please... please come back to me, Cher..."

It took almost an hour for Toni to fall asleep. When she did, it wasn't pleasant. All she could think about was Cheryl and what her mother had done to her. About if Cheryl was ok. If she was... alive..

\\--/

Waking up in the morning, Toni checked her phone, realising it had already been 2 whole days since Cheryl had disappeared. A single tear slipped down her cheek, but Toni wiped it away, refusing to cry when there was still hope.

She had decided to use Josie's idea and "storm Thistlehouse" to try and get information out of Penelope and Claudius. It was a long shot, but the other girl's were willing to try, and Toni was getting desperate.

Grapping her phone, hat and black serpent jacket, Toni bolted out the door, heading to Pop's for a quick breakfast before meeting Veronica and Josie at Thistlehouse.

"Morning, Pop..." Toni greeted, smiling slightly, eyes still red from crying the night before.

"Good morning, Miss Topaz. Any word from little Cheryl yet?" Pop asked kindly, sliding a menu onto the counter Toni was approaching. At the mention of her friend, Toni's smile faded, and she dropped her gaze.

"Nothing yet, but I'm staying positive. I plan on having her back here by the end of the week," Toni explained, looking at the floor. Pop Tate sighed, knowing how upset Toni had been when the red-head had disappeared. Toni had spent quite a long time just sitting at the bench, exactly like she had done when she had been here with Cheryl. It was horrible for Pop to watch, knowing her couldn't do anything to help this tiny, surprisingly conscientious serpent girl.

Sitting down at the counter, Toni took hold of the menu, perusing the options, before deciding to just grab some waffles. She hadn't been eating as much as she usually did, mostly because of the stress of looking for Cheryl, so she was incredibly hungry.

After scoffing down the food, Toni dropped some cash on the counter, yelling a quick thank you to Pop before running out the door. She hopped on her bike, quickly texting Veronica to check they were still on, then popping the stand and speeding off towards Thistlehouse.

\\--/

Upon arrival, Toni ditched her bike off to the side of the driveway, purely out of habit. Josie was already there waiting, and after a few minutes, Veronica arrived too.

When they were all ready, Toni rang the doorbell, standing back as the huge double doors swung open.

The girls were treated to the sight of one very pissed off Penelope Blossom standing in the doorway.

"Hello..." Toni said, and Veronica smiled grimly.

"You!" Penelope cried, "I already told you not to come back here. Take your girl scouts and leave, Pinkie." She demanded, crossing her arms and scowling. Truly, it was a menacing sight, but Toni and her friends had obligations to fulfill and one grumpy bitch wasn't going to stop them.

"We are coming inside to ask questions. You are going to answer them," Veronica told the demon in the doorway, frowning before pushing past Penelope as the others followed behind her.

Penelope slammed the door shut behind them, gesturing for them to sit on the couch in the parlour.

"Now that you've barged your way in, go ahead girls, ask your questions," Penelope told them snarkily.

"You said Cheryl was away at some... boarding school?" Toni accused leaning forward. Penelope sighed.

"Honestly, I'm not in the habit of explaining to schoolgirls," she told the inquisitive group. They watched her carefully, not prepared to leave until they gathered some information from this woman.

"Maybe not, Mrs Blossom, but you might have heard my mother is... *dating* Sherif Keller," Josie said with a shudder. "If you won't tell us the truth, then maybe you'll tell him."

"Alright then. The truth is that Cheryl started exhibiting strange, deviant behavior. So i sent her abroad to a private wellness institute where they're trying to help her. You don't have to be believe me, but here, let me show you something." She handed Josie a folded piece of paper from a box on the mantlepiece. Unfolding it, Josie froze.

"Oh my god," Josie gasped, her eyes wide, face pale.

"She's drawn dozens like it," Penelope smiled evilly.

"I don't understand," Toni exclaimed, thoroughly disorientated by this strange turn of events.

"No, but Josie does, don't you?"Josie just stared down at the picture.

"Cheryl was obsessed with you. To point where I was afraid she might hurt you, or herself, or both. So if you would like me to tell that to your mother and her... boyfriend and show them and the rest of the town Cheryl's drawings of you, I'd be happy to. But hopefully you girls have the dencency to keep this matter private."

It only took a few seconds after that comment for Josie to be up off the couch, rushing out the front door. The other two exchanged a glance before running after her, oblivious to Penelope's smug grin.

"Josie! Wait up!" Toni yelled after her. She didn't slow.

"Slow down. We need to regroup!" Veronica added. Josie turned, anxiously fidgeting with her hands, her face still white as a sheet.

"If what Mrs Blossom said is even a tiny bit true, that means that Cheryl threatened me," Josie exclaimed. "Sent me a bloody pigs heart. I'm out, you guys. I'm done."

Turning around again and practically sprinting away, Josie left. The other two girls could only watch as she disappeared down Thistlehouse's long drive. Toni turned to Veronica, desperately shaking her head, and her friend smiled softly at her, determined to keep Toni from falling apart.

After a moment or two, Toni blinked, turning to Veronica again and saying goodbye, promising to talk at school.

She left, hopping on her bike and waving to Veronica before returning to the trailer park to think. She wasn't in the mood for school today.

\\--/

A day after the incident at Thistlehouse, Toni was sitting in Sociology when a voice rang out over the speakers.

"Antoinette Topaz, please report to the principals office. Antoinette Topaz to the principals office."

Toni looked around, confused, before grabbing her stuff and heading out the door. Veronica and Josie watched her leave, exchanging a worried glance.

When she entered Principal Weatherbee's office, Toni was handed a phone and informed that there was a call for her.

"Hello?" She said warily, holding the phone to her ear.

"She's not far away," a croaky voice answered from the other side of the line.

"Cheryl. She's not far away." The voice said again, and Toni realised who she was talking to.

"Nana Rose! Nana Rose, where is she?" Toni demanded, desperate for any information on Cheryl's whereabouts.

"She's with... the Sisters of..." The old woman cut off.

"Hello? Nana Rose? Nana Rose?" Toni asked, confused and panicked. She pushed the handle on the handset, trying absolutely anything to get more information about Cheryl. After approximately 30 seconds, Toni gave up. Her shoulders slumped, and her head fell forward as tears gathered in her eyes. She blinked them away, refusing to cry yet again, and picked her bag up off the floor, shouldering it, before turning around and walking numbly down the corridoor.

She made her way to the gym, climbing the bleachers so she could sit as far up as possible. Toni sat down, taking off her bag and chucking it onto the seat next to her. It hit the plastic with a soft thud, the noise reverberating around the room empty hall. She dropped her head into her hands, leaning forward as the tears in her eyes slipped down her face.

It was just so frustrating. Toni was trying _everything_ , and it had still been almost a week since anyone had seen or heard from Cheryl. But she knew she couldn't give up, because if she gave up, Penelope Blossom won. And then, she would never be able to see her friend again.

Wiping frustrated tears from her eyes, Toni stood up, pacing the aisle between seats. She ran a hand through her hair, before deciding it was probably time to regroup.

Picking up her phone, she scrolled through her messages, unsure of who to text. Eventually she decided on Veronica, and she quickly typed out a message, telling her friend to meet her in the gym during their shared free.

Just as she was about to shut off her phone, it buzzed in her hand. It was Sweet Pea.

UglyHagMan (12:53): Toots! V txtd. U were called 2 WBs office? She thinks ik wats going on. But id. So wats going on?

Cursing, Toni dialled his number, knowing he would just play the bathroom card to get out of class. She knew she needed to explain, but due to the drama with Cheryl, Toni had somewhat neglected her best friend, forgetting that he too cared about the red-headed northsider.

After a few rings, Sweet Pea picked up, and Toni stopped her pacing to talk to him.

"So? What's going on, Tiny?" His voice said from the other end of the line. She sighed into the phone.

"Hey Sweets... It's just Cheryl. You know how she's been kinda MIA the past week? Well turns out her mother most definitely did something to her." She replied, and there was silence from the other serpent.

When he eventually spoke, there was a slight edge to his voice.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Toni sighed again, holding the phone to her ear.

"I don't know. I just texted Ronnie and we are gonna see if we can figure something out. Come join us, she won't mind. When's your free?"

"Not til after lunch. I'll just come as soon as this class finishes." Sweet Pea told her.

"Sweets!" Toni exclaimed. "The whole point of being at this stupid Northside school is that we get better education than we did at Southside High. You can't skip like that!" She demanded. She knew it was incredibly hypocritical of her, but Sweets didn't have as good grades as she did.

"Hey! I want to help look for Cherry. And when we find her, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help me study. Just cos she's your girl.."

"NOT my girl!" Toni interrupted. "Just at least wait until lunch before skipping class. Otherwise, I'm not telling you squat."

Sweet Pea huffed down the phone, thoroughly unimpressed with this turn of events. Thankfully for Toni though, the door to the gym opened, and in walked, sorry, no, _strutted_ Veronica.

"Whatever, SP. Ronnie's here now, and I gotta go. Talk later." She finished, hanging up the call and putting her phone back into her bag.

"V! You won't believe who just called me!"

\\--/

"So it was Nana Rose Blossom who paged you?" A confused Veronica asked some 5 minutes later.

"Yeah, it was. But we got disconnected before she could say too much beyond the fact that Cheryl was nearby, and that she was with the Sisters?"

"The Sisters? What Sisters?"

"I don't know. Maybe there's a re-education camp called the Sisters?"

Veronica, furrowed her brow, sitting up straighter.

"Well, there's the Sister's of Quiet Mercy, but that's more like an orphanage. I don't think they do gay conversion there..."

"Well who would know for sure?"

"Oh my god, of course!" V exclaimed. "Come with me, quick. There's someone we have to find.."

\\--/

'"Yes, it _absolutely_ could be the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. They're one of the only places in the country that still does conversion therapy, off the books of course."

"What the hell decade is this!?" Toni practically yelled in frustration. The fact that this was still happening to this day horrified her, but she knew first-hand how down right evil some people could be.

"During Prohibition," Kevin continued, " the Sister's ran a distillery in the basement. They used to smuggle booze out to Sweetwater River via a tunnel that still exists today."

"Wait? A tunnel we could use to get to Cheryl?" Veronica cut in.

"Potentially. Gay boys in the program use it to hook up with perfectly nice young men like myself in Fox Forest."

"Wait, Kevin, can you lead us to this secret gay-hook-up tunnel?

"I can probably find it... But we should go at night!" Kevin said adamantly, and Toni frowned.

"At night! We should go now!" She cried, not even bothering to acknowledge Kevin as he opened his mouth to speak. "If we leave now, we can be back in Riverdale by 4:00."

Veronica put a hand on her arm, and gestured for Kevin to wait.

"Toni, I know you want to get to Cheryl, we all do, but we can't rush this. If we get caught, the nuns there will tell Penelope, and she might ship Cheryl off to somewhere else, and then we'll never get her back," the girl said, Kevin nodding along.

Suddenly, Sweet Pea walked up to them, breaking there little group.

"Toots! People said you were in the gym, but you weren't. Anyway, I'm here now. What can I do?" He said.

"Oh and Hi Keller, uh.. Hi Veronica.." He finished, almost nervously, looking at the ground.

"We have a plan," Kevin answered him.

"Half a plan," Veronica amended, smiling softly, and Toni nodded.

"We're going to the Sister's, where Cheryl is, and we're gonna break in to rescue her," Toni explained to her friend.

"Cool, so what's my job," he asked, and Toni stared at him incredulously, Kevin and Veronica exchanging a worried glance.

"Sweets, you're a gang member with a criminal record! If you were to get caught, you can say bye bye to any hopes of university. You'll be detained!" She exclaimed, and Sweet Pea frowned, understanding her reasoning, however unpopular. "I get that you want to help, I'm grateful, and I'm sure Cheryl will be too, but I can't risk you in there, ok?"

He nodded, slumping slightly.

"Ok.."

Turning back to her other two friends, Toni smiled slightly, happy to not have to put anyone else in danger. Their operation had the potential to do more harm than good, and the less people to get hurt, the better.

"Now, let us finish that plan."

\\--/

At about 8:00 that night, Toni and Sweet Pea were sitting on the steps of his trailer, waiting for Kevin to pick Toni up.

They had decided to use Kevin's dad's old truck, as Veronica didn't have a car, and they couldn't take Toni's bike.

So when the truck crunched up the gravel in the trailer park, Toni jumped to her feet, grabbing the bag of various weapons and assorted lock picks, crowbars and hammers she had stolen, wait no, _borrowed_ from her uncle's tool kit.

Chucking the bag into the truck before clambering in beside Kevin, Toni waved to Sweet Pea, before anxiously playing with the cuffs of her jacket. They were both silent as they made their way to Veronica's house, where Toni jumped out, grabbing the bag for Veronica to add things to, before leaving Kevin and heading inside.

It was only about five minutes before Veronica walked down the corridoor, and they were on their way again.

 _I assume this was a good enough return?_

 _XXX_

 _-G_


	23. Ch23 Starlight, Moonlight

_Hi everyone!_

 _Apologies again for the lack of posting, and I know this is a short chapter, but I'm working on something big for this and luckily for you guys, this is the first installment._

 _Basically, I'm counting down the days until s3 with all of you, and I'm posting a chapter today as there are only 20 days_ _until release._

 _So, in five days time I will have the next chapter available, then again in another five days after that, and I haven't decided after that, but you get the idea._

 _Anyway, here is the next chapter in Toni and Cheryl's story._

 _Xxx- G_

CHERYL:

When she arrived at the movie room, Cheryl sat down, taking her time to find a place out of the direct sight of the nuns. She hated that they were always watching, so she did her best to hide from them when she could. Today's movie was more aimed at the girls. It featured pretty, demure girls in cheerleading outfits, reminiscent of Cheryl's own Vixen uniform. They danced around, being the perfect, submissive angels the nuns wanted Cheryl and the other "patients" to be, while a cold-voiced narrator listed sins and cures for deviance.

Eventually, Cheryl started zoning out, staring at the screen without actually seeing it. She was thinking, as she so often did, of Toni. She missed the beautiful, headstrong serpent girl. Honestly, Cheryl still had no idea how long it had been since she last saw the other girl. It could have been only a few days, or something closer to a few weeks. Cheryl had very little sense of time while locked away in the nunnery; she didn't have the luxury of garden visits like her Cousin Polly did. The only real way she could tell that she had been away for quite a while was by her memories. Some were beginning to fade, even though she tried so hard to hold on to them. Sweet Pea's smile, Veronica's laugh, the feeling of Toni's arms around her; all of it was slowly fading away. Maybe it was the monotony of life at the Sister's, maybe it was just that she hadn't seen her friends in what felt like forever, but whatever the cause, Cheryl was beginning to forget. And that was exactly what the demonic nuns wanted.

She had lost touch with the world outside the huge walls, and the Sister's were starting to break her all over again. So, sitting there, so thoroughly alone, Cheryl tried to remember. She thought of Kevin, and how she felt when he first came out, so incredibly happy in his own skin that it was impossible not to like him. She thought of Sweet Pea and Fangs, their goofy smiles and practical jokes that had appealed to her long repressed childish sense of humour. How the twin idiots had wormed their way into her heart after only a few days around her was still a mystery. And.. she thought of Toni. This beautiful, scratch that,sensationalgirl. She thought about Toni's laugh, a big booming sound that seemed much too loud to have come from such a tiny person. She thought about Toni's smile. Or smiles, really. There was the iconic "I'm a badass so fuck off" smile, the "You suck but I still love you" smile, reserved for Fangs and Sweet Pea. Toni had an "innocent but far from it" smile, and Cheryl's absolute favourite, the "I know what your doing and I love it" smile. Cheryl had seen the last one quite a bit. Whenever she had grabbed Toni's hands, hugged her for a second longer than she should, sat in her lap, played with her hair, Cheryl had seen it basically whenever they were together. And, she remembered Toni's voice. Toni's snarky comebacks, whispered secrets, her boisterous insults and careful questions. Cheryl had held on to Toni's voice for as long as she possibly could. But maybe, she realised, it was time to let that go. Let Toni go. Realistically, they were never going to see each other again. Cheryl was locked away in a god-damn nunnery, and even is she did get let out, her satan-spawn mother would never let her go back to Riverdale. So Cheryl decided to let everything go. Everything from her life before, Kevin, Betty, Fangs, all of them. They were only causing Cheryl pain. She just hoped they would forget about her too. It would be easier on everyone. Cheryl slumped into her seat, closing her eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly, thinking one last time of the pink-haired serpent. Hearing Toni's voice in her head, Cheryl felt yet another tear slip past her closed lids. Except, she heard it again, panicked and confused, echoing from somewhere deep within the facility. And then, suddenly, the door to the movie room was thrown open, and a familiar figure burst into the room.

TONI:

Pulling up in the woods surrounding Cheryl's prison, Toni and Veronica jumped out of the truck, Toni grabbing the tool bag with Kevin close behind them. They ran into the woods, navigating by flashlight until they arrived at a huge metal door set into a brick wall. Toni sized it up, unsure of how strong the door was, but willing to try anything for Cheryl. Dropping the bag to the ground, she grabbed the crowbar and jammed it into the space between the door and the wall. Pulling back towards her with all her strength, Toni heaved on the crowbar, and the lock snapped with a satisfying snap. Turning back to Veronica, she gestured for the girl to follow her, leaving Kevin standing there outside in the dark of the night. They had only taken about ten steps when Toni's flashlight caught a hole in the floor. "Down here" she called to Veronica. Peering inside, they saw a rusty looking ladder leading down into darkness. Exchanging a quick worried glance with Veronica, Toni clamped her flashlight between her teeth before stepping down onto the first rung of the ladder.

Reaching the ground after what felt like many, long years, the two girls ran down the dark, musty corridoor, guided by their torchlight until they reached a crossroads: the passage split. Toni tried to remember what Kevin had said about the directions, turn left at the T, or something like that.. "What are we gonna do when we get in there?" Veronica asked hesitantly, Turning to Toni in the yellow light. "Search EACH and EVERY room until we find her!" Toni replied, as Veronica nodded, seeming to decide on a direction as she sped off. Toni followed behind her, trembling in anticipation and anger.

Already -and she hadn't even seen the main facility- Toni hated this place, hated these nuns, hated god damn Penelope Blossom for putting Cheryl here, and hated herself for not protecting Cheryl from this.

Reaching another crossroads, Toni turned to Veronica, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"We should split up. We'll cover more ground." Veronica nodded again, smiling grimly, before turning and running down the left fork. Toni watched her go, then turned and ran down the right fork.

She started calling for Cheryl, not caring about secrecy anymore, just needing to find her.

Pushing open different doors along the corridoor, Toni saw more instruments of torture than she had during her entire life with the serpents; racks, wheels, boxes lined with nails, tazors, and needles; trays and trays of needles. Shivering, Toni kept moving, peering into windows trying to see Cheryl.

Eventually, she came across a room with a projector inside, and a plaque on the door reading 'visual therapy'. All the people inside were in darkness, so Toni pushed open the door and stepped into the room.


	24. No Princes when there's a Princess

Hello!

15 DAY LEFT OMG

 _A/N sorry I just realised today that I've been using my calander which has release date as October 11 instead (non-US-struggles). Sorry you guys._ Anyway, everyone knows what this includes, like, in my notes I had this chapter marked as "the kiss". It honestly needs no explanation.

But, I don't want to spoil any of my frustratingly short chapter, so please, take 30 seconds (jk) to read it.

 _Toni_ **Cheryl** **Both**

"Cheryl! Cheryl, are you in here?" Toni cried, searching the dark room for the one face she couldn't find.

Someone was sobbing, but Toni couldn't think about the others yet. Shehad to find Cheryl.

"Cheryl?" she tried again.

"Toni?" a weak voice said, and Toni's heart shattered, she sounded so... broken.

"Cheryl!" she exclaimed again, as she saw a tall figure standing from her seat a few rows back, slightly hidden from view.

"Toni, what are you doing here?" she red-head stated, confused and worried about what would happen next.

"We came to rescue you," the Serpent admitted breathlessly, and that was that.

Cheryl wasnot going to stay locked up in this place for any longer. If her girl was here to rescue her, like a, like a...Princess Charming, Cheryl would be leaving ASAP.

Having made up her mind, Cheryl started walking towards Toni, her walk gradually turning into a run, then a sprint, then she was throwing herself into Toni's arms.

They stood like that for a while, needing to feel the other after so many days of being apart, they had been starved of each other.

Eventually, Toni pulled back, looking into Cheryl's eyes, and seeing only love and affection in her red rimmed, bloodshot eyes.

So, placing a hand on the red-head's cheek, she slowly drew her face down as Cheryl pushed forward...

and then...

their lips met.

And it was like fireworks,world's colliding,meeting your match,stars shining through the dark night.It wasthe realisation of exactly who you were,the feeling of acceptance from the one person that matters. It was likeopening a doortoa place you've never been before,andknowing you're home.

But, as is life, all good things end too fast, as Veronica barged into the room, stopping when she saw the two girls embracing. She smiled to herself, glad they had each finally found their match. Her smile faded quickly though, as she saw the nuns striding down the corridoor towards them. Turning back to her friends, she called out to them, feeling bad for ruining their moment, but needing to get them out of here.

The three of them sprinted down the corridoor, dodging nuns left and right as they made their way through the maze of passages back to where they had come in.

Veronica started up the ladder first, Toni helping Cheryl up behind her before joining them as they continued with their daring eacape.

Reaching the top, they ran down the short corridoor to the entrance, Toni pulling Cheryl along as they ran.

Meeting up with Kevin outside, Toni turned back to the door knowing she needed to slow the nuns down so they could escape. Spotting the crowbar lying discarded in the grass, Toni grabbed it and shoved it into the handle of the door.

Not even waiting to see if it would hold, Toni ran to where the others were waiting, grabbing Cheryl's outstretched hand and sprinting with her into the forest.

Eventually Cheryl stumbled and started slowing down, and Toni looked at her worriedly.

"Cher, are you sure you're ok to keep going?"

Cheryl nodded softly, tripping over her own feet again, and dropping to the ground in her exhaustion. Toni knelt beside her, brushing her hair back from her face as she bent to press a kiss to Cheryl's forehead.

"Cher, I'm so sorry but we have to keep going, you are being so, so strong and I'm so, so proud but can you make it just a little bit further. I'm so sorry, beb."

Cheryl clung to Toni feeling to tired to move. The adrenaline was wearing off and with all the tears she had shed, she was just feeling generally terrible. Not to mention the horrid injections the nuns had given her.

Her head was throbbing, every fibre of her being hurt, but for Toni, she would keep going.

Heaving herself back onto her feet, Cheryl clutched Toni's arm, holding her hand tight as if it was the last thing holding her to this earth.

Eventually they began to move forward again, Toni half carrying Cheryl as they continued towards Kevin's car. The other two were already in, per one of Toni's earlier requests.

Toni helped Cheryl up into the car, clambering in beside her and strapping the exhausted girl in. Signalling Kevin to go, Toni put an arm around Cheryl, holding the taller girl against her chest. Cheryl shook from the cold, or shock, or both, Toni couldn't tell.

"Oh darling. It's ok. You're safe now. I promise you, no-one can hurt you anymore. I promise, ok?"

Cheryl sniffled, lifting her heaf and the tears that had gathered in her eyes were quickly wiped away when she saw Veronica watching them.

"How about we talk more later?" Toni asked quietly, noting Cheryl's discomfort. The other girl nodded quickly, moving back to rest her head on Toni's chest again. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Love you all!

-G


End file.
